A Badgers Champion
by SpitKill
Summary: The Potters had a plan for when the Dark Lord struck on Halloween. It was risky, but it worked. Lily and James Potter both survived the encounter, and their son was now the marked boy who lived. Eleven years later he sets off to Hogwarts with training to change the world. Little does he realize the Dark Lord he thought was gone, would return sooner rather than later. SusanXHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young green eyed boy look himself over in the mirror. He was eleven years old today, and in a few long weeks he would be joining the 97' class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite his father's best efforts he had grown up a responsible young man, that took his life and role very seriously. You see in July 1980 a women named Sybil Trelawney made a prophesy about a young man that would be born as the seventh month dies to people who have three times defied a dark lord. This young man would be destined to either rise or fall at the hands of the Dark Lord Voldemort. When the Potter's found out about this prophesy they placed a fidelius charm on the property, and attempted to evade a blood thirsty Dark Lord. On Halloween of 1981, however the game changed. Peter Pettigrew, a long time family friend to both of Harry's parents betrayed them, and led the Dark Lord straight to the little Harry in hope of sparing his own life. There was only a small problem with this plan however.

Lily Evans was considered one of the greatest charm prodigies to ever walk the Wizarding World, and she had placed wards on the fidelius charm to inform her of when the secret was told, and when Pettigrew told someone without their permission, the Potter's prepared for an offensive. An elaborate scheme was setup, with several illegal blood rituals performed, that would protect Harry from the killing curse. It took tireless amounts of work from the scared mother, but when the time came her plan had succeeded.

On Halloween night the Dark Lord strolled into Godrics Hallow, intent on finishing off the chosen one of the prophesy, only to have the curse rebounded by Lily Potter's magic. The public was never given this knowledge and they proclaimed Harry as "The Boy Who Lived."

Lily and James Potter both allowed these rumors to fluctuate, but never gave a definite account of what had actually happened. When Harry had turned ten years old the parents however had sat him down and explained the lengths they took to keep their son safe. At that point Harry had two different mind sets. On one hand he was not this boy who lived rubbish, however he was the chosen one of a horrible prophesy, that could one day lead to his death. However he wasn't without training. Even at ten years old the young man had a thirst for knowledge that could never be satisfied. He grew up with the best of the best teaching him different basic subjects. They had all known the prophesy, and no one wanted Harry to lose this prophesied death match. James Potter even told Harry in times of fear that he would never have to face the Dark Lord alone, that no matter what happened his mom and dad would always be beside him in the fight. This would give Harry the necessary strength to do one last repetition, or one last push for to get a spell correct over the years.

The young man looked himself up and down again, observing his shirtless body. For an eleven year old he was very defined. The semblance of a six pack was clearly starting to form, and he was by no means a scrawny James Potter. He looked like a fair mix of his two parents, but he had seen pictures of his grandfather Charlus, and he looks almost like an exact replica. Both were tall, and Charlus was very muscular in his youth, which Harry seemed to adopt. His jaw bone was rather small, while his cheek bones were sharp, his most notable feature would always be the scar on his forehead that gave the world a constant reminder of just what he had gone through. His green eyes of course were as radiant as his mothers' but he incorrectly believed that someone would recognize his scar before his eyes.

He strolled down the halls of Potter manor trying to make his way to the grounds where he would start his day with a run, however he was immediately intercepted by a tall man with a large white beard, Harry easily recognized the man and gave a large smile, "Good morning Headmaster. Care to join me for a morning run?"

The grandfather like man chuckled at his pupil for a few moments, "No my boy, I dare say that with my old age I would not make it to the fence line before I some type of heart attack. I was merely here to wish you a happy birthday, and tell you that your day off should start now. Training can resume tomorrow my boy, today you must celebrate with your friends and family. Go back to you room and sleep in. Today is your day Mr. Potter."

Harry looked suspiciously at the old man, "What brings you here this early headmaster? I know mum and dad aren't awake yet, and I don't believe you came here to tell me to lie in. What is really going on?"

The headmaster just merely had a twinkle in his eye, "I take it you don't want to lie in then?"

The young man who was always respectful to his mentor groaned, "Headmaster your avoiding my question! Is everything okay? Did something happened to Moony or Padfoot?"

Dumbledore sighed as he stared at the young man in the eyes with an attempt to breach is occulmency shields, however Harry was having none of it as he brought his barriers straight up to block out the old man, "Very good Harry. Very good. You detected me, and blocked me out in record time. Now as to why I am here, I was just visiting my brother Aberforth down the street, and knew you would be awake at this early hour, so I thought I would be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday, and maybe even deliver this parcel to you."

The young man seemed to stare at the letter that was being held out to him in shock, "Is that what I think it is?"

Dumbledore merely laughed heartily, "I guess you won't know until you take it my boy!"

Reaching out quickly the green eyed boy took the letter with the Hogwarts insignia on it, and tore it open rapidly, reading the Hogwarts acceptance letter. Harry at this point was doing his best from letting out a cheer, but couldn't help himself. Being a considerate person the headmaster had already casted a privacy charm so that way they would not wake up the whole house, "So I guess this makes it official then doesn't it professor. I will be a Hogwarts student in just over a month?"

"Was there ever any doubts Mr. Potter?"

Harry laughed, "Only every other day headmaster. It is simply wonderful to read the letter and make it official."

The aged headmaster patted the young man on the shoulder, "I see some exciting times ahead of you Mr. Potter. Now I may not be up for a run, but perhaps we can engage in another familiar activity?" 

Harry brightened up, "How about a duel instead? You are already here headmaster, and I could really use some practice. We can go down to the training grounds and just practice lightly. Please?"

Dumbledore chuckled at how the young man was able to grasp the point of conversation so easily, "I don't suppose I could just convince you to go back and get some more sleep?"

Immediately shaking his head no, the headmaster smiled at the eager young man, "I suppose we could do a small time duel. I would like to see how your chain spells are coming. After all someone has to keep this old wizard in some type of shape. Shall I meet you down there in five? I would like to get some pumpkin juice before we begin."

Harry exclaimed and darted off towards the training grounds, AKA the quittditch pitch. As Harry approached the quittditch pitch he felt something was a little off in the air. Taking note of this infraction he pulled out his wand, which was a gift he had received from the headmaster at age seven. It was basic, eleven inches, Oak, and a hippogriff heartstring. This wand wasn't set to his specific skills, but he was going to get a new wand today, that would be crafted to his liking. The Hippogriff heartstring actually belonged to a hippogriff Harry had met when he was a baby, and died when he was six. The wand was effective, but he one day hoped for one that would be specially fit to his magical core.

The green eyed boy raised his wand with precision as he listened as closely as he could. Then in a tight circle he waved his wand, "Homenum Revalio."

One of Harry's teachers, Mad-Eye Moody, had taught Harry the revealing spell recently, and at first he thought it hadn't worked, but suddenly his wand turned a faint blue, and Harry spun around as he felt a magical presence enter the air, "Expelliarmus!"

The headmaster was then there in all his glory, with no wand in his hand yet, and dodged the curse Harry had thrown. The young man growled, "Perificus Totalus! Stupefy! Immobilize!"

Dumbledore easily weaved through the set of chain curses as he complimented, "Very good Harry, but you are going to have to be much faster than that."

Suddenly Dumbledore started flicking his wand without saying the incantation, however as each spell came towards Harry he darted in between them, only raising a shield when he felt too many coming in to dodge efficiently, "Protego!:

At the desperate cry of Harry's voice a solid blue shield popped up in front of Harry covering him from head to toe. This was enough to surprise the headmaster, so much so that he almost got hit by the young man's curses, "Diffindo! Expulso! Reducto!"

Harry didn't power the spells very much, but he did send them with speed that very few could match. It was told to him that his speed and precision would always be his greatest weapon in a duel. Dumbledore had to beat away the first curse with a wandless type of magic, then apparated out of the way only to appear behind Harry throwing a powerful stunner, which was supposed to end the fight. However the now eleven year old boy was full of surprises as he flung his wand in a short pattern causing the over powered stupefy to stop in its track. Dumbledore who had never seen this type of spell smiled at his pupil, "Well done Harry. Was that the anti-jinx curse your mother was working on?"

The green eyed boy who was taught to never be distracted in a duel merely nodded as he began running towards the headmaster, flinging curses, at a high speed. Now the old headmaster was being forced to block with shields, as the curse number rose and rose, but before Harry could get into a point range blast radius, Dumbledore flicked his wand up, taking the oldest Potter scion straight to the ground hard, and disarming him for good measure.

Dumbledore began clapping slowly, "Your training is progressing very beautifully Mr. Potter. I fear you will be standing up to fourth and fifth years with that speed of a lion you have. Gryffindor will have a very promising young student come September first."

Harry stood up groaning, but still bowed to the headmaster as his opponent had bested him, "Thank you headmaster. My chain work still comes in threes, though I am still working on the five chain with Uncle Remus."

The headmasters eyes were twinkling madly as he put a hand on the young man's shoulders, "I dare say your family will be awaking, and our duel was most refreshing. To see the young take such interest in their studies makes my old heart grow fond of the many old memories. I hope that when you make it to Hogwarts you will continue this training and studies. I believe your parents made it to where you would be most knowledgeable in all your subjects, and remember these last words of wisdom with that thought in mind. A friend in need can sometimes be the best there will be."

The words at the time seemed to go over the young man's head, but in the future, those words would bring great impact to the boys life. As the two walked towards the porch of Potter Manor, which was honestly a modest three story home, that was a stereo typical white picket fence home, with a large patio, and a huge land that was surrounded by wards, they discussed Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Harry had big plans to unite the houses of Hogwarts and change the way people thought. Harry saw Dumbledore as an idealist, however in truth the man was a realist, Harry just didn't realize how far his actions would go as the boy who lived.

When they arrived in through the Kitchen a familiar site and smell came to his senses. There his mom was in her red apron cooking a small breakfast of eggs and bacon, while his dad sat groggily at the table reading the morning addition of the Daily Prophet. The other two additions to the table were his two siblings. The oldest Jack Charlus Potter, and the youngest Rosalie Petunia Potter. Damien was an exact replica of their father James, who was a little skinnier, and had the glasses, while Rosalie looked kind of like his mum and Sirius. Harry always found this odd, but both have sworn up and down that the girl must just have pulled it from her Black roots on James side of the family. Rosalie had the dark red hair, and little freckles on her cheeks, while her body was very skinny and almost frail. Jack was 9, and Rosalie was 8, and this would be the first time in living memory that Harry would be away from his siblings this coming September.

Harry had grown very protective over his two siblings, and even though Jack wanted to train with Harry, he was barely allowed to do that. This left the two to bond over quittditch, and it really had brought the two closer together. Rosalie and Harry had always had the better relationship though. Harry always enjoyed playing the over protective big brother, and Jack didn't like that, while Rosalie found it very amusing. For an eight year old Rosalie had some very sharp wit that her oldest brother just could never get enough of, they bonded through the little stuff that a lot of people often overlooked, but the family all in all was very close.

The headmaster stood just outside the kitchen with a deep smile on his face, "Ah I smell your mothers cooking Mr. Potter, I regret catching breakfast with the elves, but here is where I will leave you. Go join your family, and enjoy your day. I will be back by tonight with the rest of the party to celebrate your eleventh birthday. Good day Mr. Potter, and remember the heart is always warmest around family."

With those words and a soft pop the headmaster was gone. Harry then strolled through the backdoor leading him straight into the kitchen to be greeted with a warming hug from his mum and a kiss on the cheek, "Morning Harry. Happy birthday. Did you have a nice morning?"

Harry nodded as his dad stood up with a smile bringing him in for a hug as well, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry responded, "Yes the headmaster and I were dueling on quittditch pitch. It was nice, and unexpected gift from Professor Dumbledore. My chain spells need work still, and my aggressive strategy. Mum your anti-jinx spell worked perfectly, I almost managed to hit the headmaster with his surprise. I was close twice actually, I brought up the shield Sirius and I have been working on, and I almost hit him there too. Not by skill mind you, but if I ever manage to hit the old man it will have to by surprise."

James laughed as he fist bumped his son, and Jack gave a tight smile, clearly jealous that his brother was able to practice such advanced magic. Jack and Rosalie both got practice wands at age seven, so sometimes the brothers would trade spells for fun. Of course that was without their parents knowing, as the wards kept the trace off the property. Harry had already taught his brother to cast a weak shield and even a few trick like spells, but he had yet to get off a proper stunner, or blasting curse. Rosalie like their mum was actually rather good at the basic charms. She was able to unlock doors, and even cast a basic levitation charm, which at eight years old is rather impressive. Jack spoke quietly to his brother, "You think we can convince everyone to a pick up game of quittditch after we get your wand? I think everyone will be here around three!"

Harry and Jack instantly started talking about putting together a full quittditch game once everyone had come over, and around that time two men came storming into the room with fireworks erupting around the room, both were yelling, "Happy Birthday Prongslet!"

Harry groaned as Sirius and Remus came into the kitchen. The mayhem didn't last long, as the Potter Matriarch had pulled her wand out so fast striking down all the prank magic, leaving Sirius and Remus looking a little downtrodden. Lily Potter however smirked, "For twenty years I have had to deal with you three idiots casting prank magic, I would think you'll have invented something original that would not be so easily taken down by little ole me."

Harry and Jack greeted the down trodden marauders, "Morning Moony, morning Padfoot."

Harry embraced his godfather and honorary uncle cheerfully, and they took their designated seats at the table, while breakfast was being served by the mother of the house. Rosalie spoke to Sirius excitedly, "Where is Aunty Emma Siri?"

Sirius barely looked up as he began devouring his meal, "She went into work this morning for a little bit, she promised to be in later, but duty calls kiddo."

Emmeline Black nee Vance, was obviously Sirius' wife. Sirius' very pregnant wife, whom was a research unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. She was also Rosalie's godmother, whom she was very close with. Harry turned to Remus, "Are you two going to Diagon Ally with us?"

Remus smiled at his nephew, "Of course cub. Getting your official wand is big right of passage in our world. We wouldn't miss it for anything."

Grinning, Harry responded, "Speaking of rights of passage in our world, look what the headmaster dropped off to me this morning!"

With a flick of his hand a letter flew to his hand from his coat pocket, producing his Hogwarts letter. This caused the adults at the table to cheer, and even the siblings were super excited for there older brother. Lily who was reading the letter nearing tears smiled at her son, "Looks like Diagon Alley will be a hot spot for us over the next few weeks."

The adults around the table convsersed easily, while Jack and Harry spoke of the coming year, "You know your going to write to me all the time right? Its not fair that you and Neville get to go off without me!"

Neville Longbottom was Harry's best friend in the world. The two had been inseparable ever since they were small children, and had trained a lot together growing up. Alice Longbottom, who was Harry's godmother, brought Neville around a lot to give him a more family environment. The family home of Longbottom was rather tarnished after the death of Frank and his mum whom were killed by Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. Thankfully Neville had been out of the country with his mother, while Frank had to work back at home. The two Longbottoms didn't go quietly though. The were attacked by a half dozen death eaters and only Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked away from it. Neville was quite proud to be that son, and Harry was proud to have Neville as a friend.

The two friends often talked about what life will be like in Gryffindor, but it honestly never felt real until today. Harry knew that Neville had gotten his letter yesterday from Professor Mccgonagal, and he was so excited he accidentally caused his bedroom curtains to be set on fire.

Responding to his brother he laughed, "Just two years and you will be joining us Jack."

Lily who responded sympathetically winked, "It might be sooner than you think!"

The siblings all stopped and stared at their mother, but she refused to meet any of their eyes, and they dismissed it as there mother being cryptic.

After breakfast was done and the table was cleared, the family was gathering up around the floo preparing to head off to Diagon Ally. It didn't take long to get there through magical transportation, and in order to avoid a media siting they instantly set out for Ollivanders. As the group seven entered the building Moony stood by the door in order to make sure no members of the media spotted the boy who lived and tried to chase him down for an interview or some other rubbish like that. When Harry made his over to the counter he spotted an old man with the widest eyes he had ever seen. Garrick Ollivander had always reminded Harry of a mad scientist he used to watch in a muggle movie called 'Back to the Future', which amused and creeped Harry out all the time.

Mr. Ollivander took a big smell as if he could smell the magic in the room, "Ah Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would be coming to buy a wand from me. Let me see what I can do for you. Ah Mr. Potter Sr. eleven inches Mahagony, Unicorn hair, I trust that it has served you well? Mrs. Potter, Willow wand, with a Thestral hair?"

Both adults nodded in amazement while Ollivander turned to Sirius and Remus, "Ah Mr. Black, you were using the Oak, with a dragon heartstring. Mr. Lupin, ah yes the Cypress, and Unicorn Hair, very good combination, one of my finer crafts. Now for Mr. Harry Potter, I do believe I have just the wand for you."

After a few minutes of searching around Ollivander brought back seven boxes, as he claimed they were a magical number, and had him try variations of what his family had used in the past, with nothing, but destructive results. After those failures, Ollivander decided that the wand completely and undoubtedly chooses the wizard, and that he was foolish to think one with such potential would just follow in line with his family. James Potter came over and squeezed a stressed Harry's shoulder at one point telling him, "It took Ollivander almost an hour to pair me with my wand, he gave me a combination of every Potter since Gryffindor himself I think. Finally he decided that I was to temporal for the wands he was trying and the very next one worked for me. Just be patient, your wand is like a life long partner, its very important, you understand?"

Harry merely smiled and nodded at his dead while Ollivander stopped and stared, "You have a wand already? Interesting, may I?"

Harry drew the wand speaking carefully, "A gift from Headmaster Dumbledore. He thought it necessary that I begin magical training as early as possible. We never decided if the wand was a good match, but it was a full powered wand. I was also rather attached to Hippogriff that the core comes from, and I have never felt dissatisfaction with the wand."

Ollivander looked it over smiling, "Very interesting. The wand has a master, and I believe that to be you Mr. Potter, however I wonder why it does not work to its optimum ability in your hand, with this being the case...perhaps..."

Before Ollivander could finish that thought he stormed towards the back, while Sirius whistled, "That dude is bat sh-"

Lily cut him off, "PADFOOT!"

Sirius looked guiltily at the ground, "Sorry Lils."

When Ollivander came back he was looking pale as he handed Harry the box. Harry instantly felt something stir inside of him as he opened the box revealing a slim looking wand. When he grabbed it, a powerful surge went through the room blowing out the windows and creating a small little storm of bright red power. James and Lily were both blown back at the force of the blow and Ollivander stared with a tear in his eye, "Forgive me Mr. Potter, it seems I have made a grave error. The wand has connected with you, I wish it could be different, but, _The wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wand lore. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand._ For better or for worse the wand is now yours. I dare not try to give you another, while that wand remains intact."

Harry asked quietly as his parents and siblings stared at him in awe and worry, "What is so special about this wand Mr. Ollivander?"

Putting a hand on the boys shoulder he spoke gently, "Eleven inches, phoenix feather, Holly wood. It is certainly an unusual combination, but it is powerful, for the only one who wielded it did great things, terrible, but great. The phoenix whose feather created that wand, gave another feather, just one other feather. The one who wields the other wand, gave you that scar."

The room seemed to drop several degree at that, while Lily Potter immediately intervened, "Surely there is another wand that he can try? This is a dangerous connection for my son to have with the Dark Lord."

Ollivander sighed, "We should not fear the dead Mrs. Potter, only respect them, and the things they accomplished. The Dark Lord did great feats of magic with the brother of this wand. I expect great things from Mr. Potter as long as he wields that wand. I fear if he were to try a different one, it would come at a great cost to his magic."

James Potter asked, "What kind of cost?"

"Nothing to severe be assured, but I fear he would never accomplish his optimum potential without this wand at his side." Ollivander spoke cryptically.

Sirius was at Harry's side in an instant, "I support this Harry. Mr. Ollivander is right, and we forge our own paths. This could be a sign, and not necessarily a bad one. Please Mr. Ollivander we will take this one."

The head of the Black family gently patted his Godson on the shoulder as James paid the seven galleons for the wand. As they left Ollivander called out one last time, "Treat your wand well Mr. Potter, is it a partner for life, and it will bring you great power."

With that the family all whisked away out of the ally. No one wanted to be scene just at the moment as the entire group had turned several shades paler. Even as young as Rosalie and Jack were, they understood an omen when one happened right before there very eyes. The question of the matter now was, could Harry carve a different path of redemption from the brother of the wand that killed so many.

**(A/N) This story will be a lot like the antithesis of the Dark Lords Rising which is a powerful Dark Harry. It is going to follow the canon events pretty closely. However this is going to be different, it will be a Hufflepuff Harry story, but don't think this odd just yet. This is more of a prelude for what is to come. In two weeks I will be back with more updates for this story, but I just wanted to get feel for if people would like to read something like this. If I don't get a positive response, I may just let it fall by the way side. If I get a positive response out of this then I may just go ahead and publish the next chapter next Sunday. I promise I will update every Sunday, you have my word. But give me some thoughts and ideas behind this story. Harry will be powerful, but be he is not going to be Overly Powerful. The first year will seem like a cake walk, but after that its going to get difficult. Please review, and tell me what you want!**

**PS. The pairing is Susan Bones. Neville will play the best friend. Weasleys will play a little part in this story. Dumbledore is for once going to be the good guy/mentor in my stories. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night at Potter Manor a small party with the families closest friends had gathered. The celebration was not at all hindered by the cryptic visit to Ollivanders, however that didn't mean it wasn't on the mind of all who had attended the wand shop that morning.

The Potters had a pretty good day after the wand shop incident. A large pick up game of quittditch was played, where Sirius, Remus, Neville, and Tonks, played against Harry, James, Jack, and Rosalie. Where the Potters had easily come up victorious when Harry swooped over Neville to snatch the snitch. James had gloated that age was no matter in quittditch when you had the raw Potter talents!

Rosalie was hanging out with her Godmother Emmeline, whom the two were really close. Jack was doing the opposite speaking with his Godfather Remus, whom was the youngest Potter son was closest to. Harry thought everyone had favorites in the family, and that was fine with everyone, so that way no one ever lacked the need for attention. It kept the family close together, because while they all had different relationships there was no love lost in the family.

After that the party had settled down a bit, Harry was conversing with members of the Order of the Phoenix that still hung around to monitor death eater movement, but mostly the group was there in title only. The recruitment outside of the families that were already in it was non existent for now, as the signs the Dark Lords followers had dispersed. Yet Dumbledore still led the group to ensure that if another Dark Lord were to rise, that they would have some type of initial defense set up. Whether people agreed with that was no matter, as they were always going to follow their leader of the light.

As Harry grew older he began to question things Dumbledore did, but his idle complex of the man was simply to high. He had witnessed the aged headmaster do incredible magic. At the age ten he witnessed a furious duel between Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick,which left a tremendous amount of respect and awe over the two men.

As the night began to wound down he said goodbye to his cousin Tonks, and Aunt Andromeda, while the adults were clearly discussing some type of politics that Harry had no interest in. Something about the Ministry pushing the goblins to far. Harry had a good relationship with the Goblins so he never felt the need to worry about them, however he respected their military power, which he learned about from the Goblin Leader himself.

Neville and Harry were sitting together in the boys bedroom which was covered with quittditch memorabilia, training gear, along with pictures of his family, and himself. The boys were discussing the up times of Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor house they would undoubtedly be sorted into, "When we join the house of lions, maybe Mccgonagal will cut us some slack for sleeping in her classes since she knows how far ahead we are?"

Harry looked at his best friend like he had just told him that the sky was really green, "Neville mate, I don't think there is anything in this world that would convince Professor Mccgonagal to cut us some slack. Besides, professor Flitwick said the best way to perfect technique is to be able to teach it to others, and learn it again each time you teach it."

Neville waved this aside, "We will be the most powerful first years, and I have heard Malfoy is going to try and lead a power struggle in the Slytherin house, because Daddy has so much power. If we are going to stop him, then we will have to stop him with force."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know Nev, Dumbledore always taught us to lead by example, not by power. Its how he leads the light."

"Mom says that even Dumbledore is not always right." Neville pointed out.

Harry sighed, the two had been through the argument a hundred times, "But that is what makes him our leader, its not that he's perfect, but that he isn't. It makes him human, and you aren't a good human or wizard if you don't learn from each mistake. Mum says that to me all the time."

Neville shrugged, "Its going to be snakes vs. lions, and maybe the badgers, will join us, or maybe the eagles will, but regardless it always come down to the light and the dark. You know that, right?"

Knowing better to argue with Neville when he thought he was right, he wisely just nodded his head, "Just remember, no matter what house the two of us end up in, we are still friends right?"

Neville laughed, "Unless your a filthy snake!"

Harry countered, "You never seemed to be able to say that to Daphne, you always get flustered when she comes over and speaks to us at the formal events."

Turning a ugly red Neville yelled, "She is a claw, no doubt. She is to smart Harry, there is no way she will be a Slytherin."

"Her whole family were Slytherin, but they weren't death eaters. I am just saying we shouldn't base being friends with someone because of what house they are in, that's just stupid." Harry spoke logically.

The Potter's oldest son had always been the voice of reason, and he had convinced his best friend of many things, but one thing would never change, and that was Neville's discontent with Slytherin. The way he saw it was that Slytherin Death Eaters came into his house and took his dad from him, while The Dark Lord himself was the supposed heir to Slytherin. The two turned their conversation to their friends that they had met at the balls over the years, and where each of them would end up. Most were fairly easy based on their families, while people like Daphne, Tracy, Mandy, Anthony, and Zacharias were questionable. While others were really obvious like Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Weasley, and Malfoy.

It came down to the fact that the purebloods were generally pretty easy to sort, while half-bloods and muggleborns were a lot harder to sort. Jack popped in at some point joining the conversation of Hogwarts and how jealous he was going to be with the two boys going off on an adventure without him. That was until a patronus came in the room telling the boys to come downstairs for the cutting of the cake, and to say goodnight to everyone.

When they made it down most of the adults had gathered in the kitchen with smiles, but some were clearly unhappy with where the previous conversation had gone, but Harry tried not to pay to close attention to that as the Headmaster was standing by his dad, "Glad to see you again headmaster, were you recovering from our happening this afternoon?"

Harry joked about their duel while some looked confused the headmaster merely chuckled, "It is good to feel young again my boy, and when we have these so called happenings it reminds me of better days."

The green eyed boy knew he was talking about his best friend growing up Gellert Grindelvald. The headmaster had told him many stories of an idealistic young man he grew up with, however he never really and truly understood the impact of those words, and that moment wouldn't come for many years. He of course knew that Dumbledore had defeated the man, but the importance of that moment in 1945, would follow the oldest Potters son for his whole life whether he realized it or not.

A quick chorus was sung of Happy Birthday and the cake was cut, which led to a rather hilarious comment where Dumbledore took a bite exclaiming, "Lemon cake!"

The headmaster and pupil had always taken amusement to their favorite flavor being something so sweet, which made some adults grimace and others chuckle. Finally however Dumbledore stood up, "Now I wish to say a few words, before I head off. First I would like to wish Mr. Potter a happy birthday. His training is nonstop and tireless in his efforts to help become a figure for the light one day. I would also like to congratulate Mrs. Potter on her acceptance onto the Hogwarts staff. She will be replacing Professor Babbling for Ancient Runes this year. It was her hope to keep her family close for as long as possible, and with her credentials I dared not deny her, in our search for a new Professor, congratulations Professor Potter."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect while he turned to his mom looking for some confirmation, and she merely nodded her head, "Jack and Rosalie will be staying in the Potter home outside of Hogsmeade. Remus has agreed to continue their tuition out there, as long as he could have his old room. While I will be the only Professor not living in the castle, I will still be able to spend time with you kids, and work the job I have always wanted. I can floo to and from home when I am needed, and Remus is very capable at teaching Runes if something were to happen to your siblings."

Neville and Harry both looked at Matriarch of the Potter family in awe. The oldest Potter also realized that it made a bit of a political statement. He had been studying politics since he was old enough to read, due to being the heir to the Potter family, and this said that the light family would stand together. Alice Longbottom then came forward, "I too have decided to move to take a job in Hogsmeade Neville. I thought it would keep us all close over the years, and now that you won't be home all the time, I can go back to work, but still be close enough to come visit on weekends or something along those lines."

The two boys exchanged looks, something was up. The adults were making some power moves, while this was supposed to be a time of peace. Harry looked at his father, "There is something you aren't telling us. Mom loves her job with the unspeakables, she wouldn't leave it, unless she had to. I also know how much you two love Potter Manor, but to activate the Potter family home in Hogsmeade would mean that you need to stay close, not that you want to. You could've activated a number of houses much closer to Hogwarts, but you chose the closest one. So what is happening that is requiring everyone to move. I recognize a power play when I see one."

Sirius whistled, "The kid is eleven years old, and he is putting all of you on the spot."

Lily and James both glared at the Godfather in the room, while Lily spoke softly, "Sweety you know I have always wanted to work back at Hogwarts, the first place in the magical world I ever really knew. James never felt the same attachment to it after what happened that Halloween, or he probably would try to teach at the school as well. We really just saw the opening, and I wanted to take it. My bosses have seen it as beneficial that they could put someone of my caliber in Hogwarts in order to bring more efficient spell casters. Not to put down Professor Babbling, I had her as well, but we need inventors and young minds teaching, which is why I approached the Headmaster the moment I heard the job was open. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I would get the job."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he recognized a lie when saw one, he was after all taught Occulmency by the very two best, Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. Looking to the Headmaster he seemed to be watching with interest, and nothing more than indifference. This allowed Harry to calm down a moment, and look at the situation with a calm mind, that his training allowed him to do. He searched conclusion by conclusion in a matter of seconds, before he looked at the Headmaster, "So who is you don't trust at Hogwarts Headmaster? Are you really going to send me into the dark? That is clearly while you hired mum, Unspeakables are out of the Hogwarts budget, but by bringing in one of the few known unspeakable researchers, then it makes whoever you are worried about cautious. I could make a few deductions, and that leaves me to think its our new Defense teacher?"

The adults stared at the young man in awe, while Neville was quickly catching up with Harry's line of thought, as the boy truly wasn't stupid, "What's wrong with Quirrel? I met him last year, he seemed normal enough, maybe a bit crazy...is he in the dark faction?"

Dumbledore smiled, and before the adults could protest Dumbledore stopped them, "The boys are very advanced in Occulmency, I think if they have figured this out, it would be safer to bring them into the loop, but not tonight. Before you two go back to Hogwarts I will bring you two into this conversation, however you will have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Harry looked at Dumbledore suspiciously, "Still testing me headmaster?"

The adults all looked incredulously at Harry, the Headmaster merely tipped his pointy hat, "Knight to E6 Mr. Potter, very good."

This gave Harry and Dumbledore a staring contest when he chipped, "Did I pass?"

"Splendidly."

With that the Headmaster wished everyone a goodnight, while both mentor and pupil wore a satisfied smile on their faces. Everyone followed the headmaster out except Neville, and Ms. Longbottom who were staying at Potter Manor for the night. Lily was the first to chastise her son, "You shouldn't speak to the Headmaster that way Harry."

Said young man shrugged, "Mum you know how he is. He wouldn't have told you all to keep it from me, if it wasn't a test. I am surprised you didn't all pick up on it."

James Potter sighed, "Your to young to know the things you know Harry. I have seen how it has effected you, and I don't like how much the headmaster plays with you, as if you are a toy, or worse maybe even a weapon."

Jack and Rosalie were watching the verbal volley, while Harry laughed, "Someone has to keep me on my toes around here. The headmaster has looked after me since I was really small. He understands I need to be challenged, and kept sharp. Jack and Rosalie both have relationships with the headmaster, but you don't ever say anything to them."

James and Lily exchanged looks, and James spoke, "You are much closer to the headmaster than anyone else alive right now."

Lily nodded, "I think you look forward to his visits more than you do Sirius now, and he use to be your whole world!"

"Mum, Dumbledore is trying to prepare me for the future. I know you guys don't tell me anything. Don't you think its a sign of maturity that I don't ask. Sometimes I feel I need to know things, like why you are going to Hogwarts next year. You treat me my age, but I think I have earned the right to be treated a little older. I don't break many rules, I always do my chores, and I stay on top of a training regime that most fourth years couldn't handle. I love Sirius to death, but I am trying to make myself the very best I can be, and Dumbledore recognizes that, why can't you guys?" Harry accused.

James and Lily both seemed to age before Harry's eyes. Lily took the other two siblings out of the room, while James took a knee in front of his son with a sad smile on his face, "Sometimes I feel that telling you the prophesy was the worse move I have ever made as a parent. It has changed you Harry. In the past year you have done nothing, but train. You use your magic like no other young man your age has ever done. You are driven by a sense of duty, and as a Potter I can respect that, and coming from you I know Grandpa Charlus is looking down smiling at the bright future our family will have because you are so driven, but Harry you are only eleven years old. The prophesy isn't going to come true any time soon, and while I know you want to be the chosen one everyone needs, you have to remember that no matter what you are still my son, and that I want to do what is best for you."

Harry felt tears bubble in his eyes as his father spoke to him with such affection, "I know dad, but when that day comes, I never want Jack, Rosalie, and Neville to have to be in the middle of me and this prophesy because I was not strong enough. Professor Snape on the first day of our training told me how lazy and weak Potters were because of our arrogance, and after that session was over he never said it to me again. He attacked my mind over and over and over again, but I was not going to quit, it was only when mum came in and told him to stop was when he quit. I would've gone until I dropped, because that is the way you brought me up. I wish Jack could prove the same thing to Professor Snape, because I know Jack can do it to. You raised us to never give up, and I won't give up on this prophesy until it is over, and I have won. I may be eleven years old, but this prophesy has made me take responsibility. I recognize my duty, because you explained it to a frightened ten year old boy. A year later I am only eleven and I am still terrified of that destiny, but I won't show that to Jack, or Neville, because they need to see my example and follow it, just like Dumbledore does for all of you."

Lily Potter was standing at the edge of the kitchen, out of site, but she heard every word her son had said, and it simply broke her heart, while James embraced his son who was on the edge of tears. She could hear her husband whisper soothing words into his sons ear, "Its going to be okay Harry. One day you are going to lead us all to a better future. I believe it because I can see your work ethic, I believe it, your mom believes it, and clearly Dumbledore believes it. The headmaster and I may not see eye to eye on everything, but he was right on one thing, son you are destined for great things. Your mum and I can are going to do everything to keep you out of this fight, we are going to do everything to make sure if the fight makes it to you that you will decimate your enemies, just like my father did. Never forget that you are a Potter, and Potter's don't go down without taking a dozen death eaters with them." James pulled apart from his son looking him in the eye, "But it will take a thousand death eaters to keep your mum and I out of this. Harry I know you feel the responsibility of all this, and that is natural you are only eleven for Merlin's sake. Just remember your never alone. I know you don't want to show your brother and the others your tears, but your mum and I are here no matter what. Do you understand me? No matter the time, no matter the day, no matter our mood, you come to us if you feel its becoming to much. We may not make it any less, but we will help you get through it, and as your father, and a Potter I give you my word on this."

The father and son embraced again, while Lily came into the kitchen massaging her sons head as he wept into his father's shoulder. It was such an emotional moment to see her son become a young man, and to see just what his future would hold for him, and it was nothing short of inspirational to show just how we was going to handle it. The Potter's went to bed that night as very proud parents.

Over the next few weeks James Potter took a very forward role in his sons training. He taught him tricks in dueling, and even delved into some very basic wards that Harry excelled in. Harry and Jack had even talked about sneaking the youngest Potter son into the castle some weekend so he could give him the tour, once he himself had established the grounds and everything. The boy took that enthusiastically, and promised Harry he would practice his dueling technique so that way when they got back together he may throw up a better fight against his brother, whom he wanted more than anything to prove himself to.

The day of shopping at Diagon Ally had finally come, and the ally was of course packed as usual. The day had gone without hitch until he went to Madame Malkins. Harry and Lily alone strolled into the robe shop, while the others had gone back to quittditch shop, while the mother and son ordered Harry's size of Hogwarts robes, when Mordred's reincarnation walked over to the oldest Potter son, "Potter. It seems that the Dark Lord didn't render you to a squib after all. I wasn't sure if you would get a Hogwarts acceptance letter without magic."

Harry slammed his occulmency shields down on his anger taking control of the situation, "I didn't know they accepted blonde ferrets into Hogwarts, magical or not. Guess we were both wrong."

Draco growled, "Watch yourself Potter. The Gryffindor's won't be able to watch your back all the time, and that one time they aren't I will be there. Just remember a Slytherin is only as cunning as his ambition to get things done."

Sarcastically Harry responded, "And you just have that in spades don't you Drakey?"

For a second Harry thought the boy might go for his wand, but instead he merely held his chin up at him, when his mum entered the area again, "Come mother, I think I am done dirtying myself in the company of half-bloods, and his less than desirable company."

Lily clamped a hand on her son's shoulder as fast as she could to prevent him from drawing his wand right then and there. She knew he could get away with underage magic at the manor, but here in the ally with witnesses, he could get into some serious trouble. Harry seemed to recognize the move, and glared at the future Slytherin. As the Malfoys had walked out Madame Malkin apologized for her customers rude behavior, but both Potter's waved her off. Harry however was still seething. He had gotten all of his school stuff, and a familiar that was a snowy white hawk he named Hedwig. It was a magnificent creature, that Harry was sure his friend Hagrid would fall in love with.

When Harry made it back to his dad he mentioned what Malfoy had said when they were alone, and he growled, "If you kids weren't so young we could blood feud those bigots, but your mum was right, its a good thing you kept your cool. Now come on, you should get to bed, the express leaves at eleven tomorrow, but we have to get their early to meet up with the friends and such. Get some rest son."

Harry hugged his dad goodnight, and in passing said the same to his mother, but as he laid in bed that night, he knew big adventures and times were ahead of him this coming year at Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait for his next big adventure.

**(A/N) I used this chapter to basically set up relationships and precedents. The next chapter will cover the express, a flashback, and hopefully the sorting. See you all next Sunday! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day to set out to Hogwarts was upon the Potter family. It had been 13 years since the Potter's had last stepped on to Kings Cross station for platform 9 ¾s and the family was very emotional over the matter, or at least the parents were.

Harry knew this was the first step into the wizarding world. The real wizarding world, that would introduce him to his future friends, and maybe even one day a future spouse. The thought made the boy grimace, but he also understood that almost everyone in Magical England that grew up within the mother country generally married someone from home, which to many witches and wizards was Hogwarts.

The platform was as usual a walking conundrum of people. Old friends greeted each other, and family members said goodbye to each other, as if it was the first time, or the last time. Something about the Hogwarts express just brought that out about people. His father must have greeted a few dozen families that he had gone to school with, some with begrudging respect, some with great joy, and some with an obvious animosity, but it never affected the mood, they just kept going down the length of the express continuously greeting people. It was almost a social event these days, but Harry understood the politics of reuniting with old acquaintances, especially while the time was of peace.

The word peace was relative however, he had been informed that Professor Quirrel was not to be trusted, and that he was to avoid him outside of class hours at all times. The Headmaster would not tell Harry just what the man was after, but that it was priceless artifact that could start a war if lost. Dumbledore believed the man to be his own man, but that didn't mean it was impossible that the man was a death eater or worse.

As Harry prepared to board the express he hugged his Godfather making him promise to take care of himself while he was gone. He then turned to hug his dad, "Looks like the marauders legacy is about to be continued."

The oldest Potter might have had a tear in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Harry then reached for his sister Rosalie, pulling her into a tight hug, "I will see you in a few weeks, take care of our idiot will ya?"

Her sister laughed while Jack groaned, but then brought his brother into a hug as well. The three siblings all held each other for a few moments, then separated. This would be the first time that any of them would be apart for more than a few days, and it would be an adjustment for the family. Harry then turned to his mum and gave her a two finger salute, "I will see you at the feast tonight mum."

The women shook her head opening her arms, and Harry sighed, knowing that the family affection had to continue for a few moments longer. As he held his mother, he felt something move inside of him, as if it was a sin that he didn't hug his mother more, and he made note to do it more often, once he was home. As the two separated the women had to remove tears from her eyes. Harry waved goodbye to his family as he stepped to Neville speaking clearly, "Lets go Nev, it seems to the next adventure is within our steps."

Groaning the only Longbottom male responded, "Sounding more like Dumbledore everyday."

Taking that as a compliment the boys boarded the train, and took the first empty compartment they came to. When they took their seats Harry sighed looking out the window as the train whistle wailed. The boys had waited for this moment to come for many years, and the moment had finally arrived, where they would be heading off to Hogwarts.

The train at some point took off, but neither boy noticed as they had rapidly began to engage in a conversation on quittditch, and their soon to be new residence of Gryffindor. The train ride went by for about an hour, before they got some visitors, the first came in the form of the red headed step child himself, "Hey Neville, Harry, what's going on mates?"

Neville and Harry instantly traded exasperated looks as Ronald Weasley opened his mouth, being the politer of the two, Harry spoke back, "Hey Ron, how was your Summer?"

"Oh it was alright. Mum was driving me crazy trying to catch the twins in their acts of pranking. Its honestly not right that I can get dragged into it, but what are you going to do right?" He inquired rhetorically.

Neville who knew Ron would be a housemate of his in just a few hours spoke nicely, "Any ideas who the other Gryffindor will be?"

Ron shrugged, "Other than the three of us I don't know. Not many pureblood girls entering Gryffindor that I know of, so I can't really say for sure, ya know?"

Harry had come to the same conclusion, figuring that unless someone through a wrench into the grinder the Pureblood Gryffindors were already knowing where they were heading. The three made small talk for a short time, before a bushy haired witch came knocking on the door, where Harry shot an opening spell at it with lightning speed, leaving the girl in a shock, but Neville spoke lightly, "Hello. Muggleborn?"

The girl nodded her head fast, and Neville offered her the seat next to his, while the girl swooped in graciously taking the seat, "Thank you, I have been searching for a compartment for a while now, but most of the kids were very rude."

Harry snorted, "That's purebloods for you. Sadly you must have been unlucky, had you run into other muggleborns they probably would have brought you in immediately."

Neville agreed, "Yeah you especially have to watch out for the green patches, Slytherin is mostly bigoted, with very few exceptions."

The girl offered her hand towards the boys, "I am Hermione Granger, by the way. I didn't catch your names, but can I assume that you are also Muggleborns?"

Neville was the first to take her hand, then Ron never took her's but told her his name, and Harry finally spoke to her, "Harry Potter, and I am a half-blood, my friends here are purebloods though, and half of me comes from a pureblood, so I know what your going through. My mum told me to watch out for Muggleborns, and help them if I could."

She flashed the boy a smile, showing off her buck teeth, but then gasped, "Harry James Potter? I read about you in the rise and fall of the dark arts. You defeated the Dark Lord Vold-"

Neville cut her off, "Don't say his name. It is still taboo in our society."

Harry waved him off, "Scaredy pants here just doesn't like to here it, but yes I am Harry James Potter, and the acclaimed Boy who lived, but its nonsense, don't listen to any of it. I am just another first year making his first trip to Hogwarts on a train full of first years who are in the same spot as me. I don't deserve recognition for doing something I can't remember, or was intelligent enough to appreciate. So please, none of that."

Hermione had the gall to blush while she began to apologize, but Harry merely shrugged, "I have a feeling I will be telling that to a lot of people over the next few weeks. So tell us what you know about magic."

Over the next few hours the four kids talked about magic and its basic concepts. Harry went into to teacher mode, while Neville just added some stuff in, and talked about things Harry wasn't very adequate at like Herbology. Hermione who was a sponge, seemed to absorb everything the two said, while Ron just taught her about quittditch when entertainment and sport came up. This led to talk about cinemas in the muggle world in which Harry and Neville both had been to a few times, while Ron thought they were all crazy for such an idea. As the sun began to set Harry's least favorite person attempted to join the compartment, "Hello Potter, I would like a word with you."

He instantly sat down across from Harry as two larger boys stood by the door. Harry recognized them as Crabbe and Goyle, "What is it you want Malfoy, not only do you come in not asking if I would like to speak with you, but rudely cut off my friends from the rather pleasant and light conversation I was having. Not to mention you didn't even introduce yourself to the pretty girl in the room, whom I know you have never met before, and you should consider your next words wisely."

Malfoy seemed to take a vicious grin as he looked over to the blushing girl, "Interesting, Half-blood by chance?"

The girl shook her head with a smile, "No Muggleborn, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

The girl offered her hand to the pureblood who just snided coldly turning his nose up at her, "Sorry I don't shake hands with fil-"

Before he could even finish that sentence Neville and Harry had their wands pointing at the boy, Harry speaking first, "You have called me a squib for years Malfoy, care to learn just how much I know? Finish that sentence and you will know really quick."

Neville and Harry both fired a disarming hex at the two goons at door, and threatened to stun them before they had even moved, while Draco grinned, "So not so squbish are you Potter?"

Growling Harry responded, "Get out. I don't care what words you have to say, and if I hear you insult my mother again it may be the last thing that tongue of yours ever says."

Draco paled a little at the threat standing up quickly, "We could've ruled the first years together Potter, but now you will see what its like to be on the other side of a Malfoy!"

Ron finally gaining his wits responded, "We don't want to know what the losing side of anything is Malfoy!"

For the first time Harry felt like hi fiving the youngest Weasley male, but refrained and settled with a glare towards the blonde ponce as he quickly walked out of the room. Harry and Neville then through the wands they had disarmed into the hall and shut door. Harry then placed a small ward on the door, which would force people to knock.

Hermione and Rons' jaws were both on the floor with the bushy haired girl protesting first, "Where did you two learn such advanced magic? That looks like a ward you just put up, and that is third year magic, sometimes older. The disarming hex is second year, but you both did it so easily!"

Harry shrugged while Neville sighed, "Magical combat is our specialty, we were taught him to duel at a young age. Don't worry most people won't know very much, maybe specific curses, but as far as things go, you will be on the same level as everyone."

Hermione seemed to look little better after that while Ron muttered, "Wicked!"

After only a little longer the kids changed into their robes, and prepared to exit the train. When the train came to a complete stop, the station in Hogsmeade filled with students. Harry at first wasn't sure what to do, but then heard the giant of a man coming down the platform trying to guide first years to the boats. Harry approached the large man as he marched towards the dock, "Hello Hagrid, have a pleasant Summer?"

Hagrid boomed with laughter, "'Arry! 'ogwarts is just beautiful in the Summer, and without all you kids around though it can get a little lonely. None the less its always a memorable ride through the Black Lake now that your all back!"

Few words were exchanged between the two, and they agreed that after the first weak was over they would meet for tea, and some of his famous rock cakes. With Hagrid commanding the frightened first years, the boats were quickly loaded, as Hermione, Ron, and Neville, all shared a boat, and it didn't take long for it to lurch forward.

The boat ride lasted for a few minutes, but suddenly a magnificent site appeared before the eager first year students. Harry had seen the castle before, in passing, but never had he seen it from this angle. It was almost like something out of a fantasy, as the castle was monstrous, and clearly the largest building he had ever seen. The grounds were also beautiful as they could stretch for far as the eye could see in the lake. The forest on both sides of the grounds was the only ominous thing about the boat ride, as many people knew just what lurked in those woods. For most though it was simply hard to take their eyes off the castle.

As the boats went under the castle the group all looked around at the small cavern that led to a dock that was directly inside the castle. Everyone boarded out in a fairly ordered fashion and followed the Keeper of Keys up to the main entrance hall where they stopped before two very majestic doors, where a familiar regal women was holding a firm stare upon her future students, "Good evening. Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be joining your classmates, but first you must be sorted into our houses. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will be rewarded with house points, and your failures will result in a deduction of points. At the end of each year there will be a feast, and then a brief ceremony awarding the house cup to the house with the most points. The houses are, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazaar Slytherin. Now I must see that the headmaster is ready for the first years, I will be just a moment, thank you Hagrid."

Hagrid merely saluted and followed the professor into the hall while the students went into silence. Harry however looked to his left realizing he didn't recognize the young boy standing next to him, he introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Harry."

Offering his hand to the boy the kid looked excited at the prospect of speaking to someone, "Oh, I'm Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Its a pleasure. Are you a muggle born as well?"

A snort came from in the group, "Just how much filth can you associate with in a day Potter? Its almost like your a magnet! I am surprised you have not caught some wretched disease."

Justin who didn't realize he had just been insulted just looked at the blonde boy who was striding forward, while Harry retorted, "Well I now will have to be speaking with you on a regular basis, so I have a feeling my tolerance for filth will just have to increase if I decide to refrain from blasting you out of my way everyday."

Some of the group gasped, while Harry and Draco now stood inches from each other, "Why don't you watch yourself Potter? You put on this tough act, but everyone here sees you for who you are?"

Neville sarcastically stated, "Your right Draco, they all see him exactly for who he is. Have you forgotten who that is? By nothing but title he is the boy who lived, and he doesn't even need to raise his wand to stop your boot licking fathers master."

Draco growled, while some of the Purebloods seemed to take a step back at the clearly escalating situation, "Listen up you lot. In our world there are some witches and wizards that are just better than others, now you can either except that, and I can help guide you, or you can follow Potter and just be another filthy blood traitor to a noble line of wizards."

A young red headed girl who Harry recognized as Susan Bones stepped bravely forward, "Its easy for you to stand on your fathers shoulders Malfoy. At least Harry has had his own accomplishments without the need of his family name."

For a moment Harry almost said that wasn't entirely true, but he knew he couldn't say such things, so flashed the pretty girl a smile of thanks, while Neville spoke, "Don't forget who holds the real power Malfoy. The Longbottoms and the Potters were Lording the lands while your family was still trying to figure out how to get the sheep skin to sell for a reasonable price."

Before anything else could be said a loud bang went off and a ghost was laughing as a bucket of water dropped down soaking most of the first years from head to toe. Said ghost was laughing his life away, as the first years panicked. Neville however sighed casting the drying charm on himself and spitting out a piece of gum, then firing a spell at it, "Wadi Wasi!"

The piece of gum quickly flew through the air hitting the poltergeist that Harry recognized from stories as Peeves right in the face. The ghost shouted in frustration and flew through the wall. With the tension having dissipated from the prank, the the boys took a few moments to start casting drying charms on the first years who had gotten wet. When Harry approached Susan she thanked him as he put a warming and drying charm on her, "Thank you Harry. Always the gentlemen aren't you?"

Harry gave a mock bow, "I live to serve my lady, and if anyone should be expressing their thanks it should be me. Any chance to take down Malfoy a peg or two is a fantastic opportunity. Thank you for taking advantage of it."

Harry winked at the girl and made his way back to Neville who smirking. Harry didn't need to look at the boy, but stared at Mccgonagal as she approached the group. Grimacing Harry without looking at his best friend simply said, "Shut up."

This caused the boy to break into a chuckle as the head of Gyrffindor motioned for them to follow her into the hall. The Potter, Longbottom duo followed their soon to be head of house through the doors as the first, first years to cross into the great hall. The two boys walked with their heads high as they approached the tables and walked past them towards the sorting hat. They didn't say a word, but walked in step with one another, until they had approached the hat.

Once all the first years had gathered at the front of the hall, the head of Gryffindor stood tall next to the ancient artifact, "When I call your name please step forward."

A few moments passed, then she called out, "Hannah Abbot!"

The familiar pretty blonde pig tailed girl walked nervously to the front, most likely cursing her name for starting with an A. Luckily for her the hat was only on her for a second before it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan Bones was called next and quickly followed her friend into the house of badgers. Hermione Granger was called up after several, and the hat took its time sorting her, "Ah this is interesting. A thirst for knowledge that would make Rowena proud, but also bravery, and a need for friendship. I do believe you would be best in...Ravenclaw!"

The crowd clapped politely as they had for every student so far, and Harry knew the hat had made the right decision and he had only spoken with the girl for a few hours. Neville was called shortly after, and that hat spoke with sincere sadness, "Ah, a student affected by the war. I see desire, a desire for revenge that could give you the ambition to be in the house of snakes, however I fear you would never achieve your greatness in the vipers nest. I sense a great intelligence in you Mr. Longbottom, and I dare say we will be seeing great things from you, just like your father before you. Go join your families name in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Longbottom family was rather famous for being in Gryffindor so the table of lion erupted in applause and cheers as the young man confidently strode with a smile towards his new housemates. Draco was of course sorted into Slytherin without much of a hesitation on the hat, and finally Harry was called. This was the first time he had taken a chance look at his mother who was beaming down at him. He gave the beautiful red head a smile, and took his seat on the stool, while the deputy headmistress put the hat on his head, "Now this a sorting I have looked forward to Mr. Potter. Like your father and ancestors before you there is courage, and chivalry much like Godric himself. From your mother I see that she passed on a brain that would make Rowena smile, and be glad to take you. I also notice a rather cunning set of traits in you, always trying to take the upper hand, but not always for yourself, but for your friends and family. You also have ambition, oh do you have ambitions, I feel the desire to prove yourself, to live up to your name and save us all again. Interesting. Now here is something that makes this even more difficult. I see your life Mr. Potter, I see how you work, I see how you defend your friends and family when under fire. This is difficult. I am sure I know the answer, but do you have a preference Mr. Potter, I do believe any house will benefit from your residence."

Harry spoke strongly to the hat, "Put me where I will reach my best potential. Despite any fall outs, I want to be where I will prosper the most. If you have seen my ambitions and what I am willing to do to get there, then you realize the difficult path that has been paved. Help me smooth it out."

The hat laughed, "A charming young man once said the same to me, and now he basically rules the world. However unlike this man, you will be taking the path of the hardworking, and the path where loyalty is everything. Your new home for the next seven years will belong with...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall descended into silence. They had listen to what the hat had said, they had heard his declarations, and they heard the young man's responses. Most were shocked, to shocked to clap. Harry chanced a look at his mom who had a sad smile on her face, and his best friend who looked stunned. As the boy stood up however there was an ovation of applause from the Hufflepuff house, and the rest of the school quickly followed.

Before Harry could walk over to join his housemates however he treaded over to his best friend. The whole school seemed to be watching him, and the head table made no moves to stop him. At first the two just stared at each other then Neville sighed, "Looks like the forces are divided mate."

Harry shook his head, "Only by house. This changes nothing. Perhaps you can join me at breakfast tomorrow and we will figure things out."

Neville nodded clearly not going to say much in front of so many people. However before Harry could turn away he cleared his throat looking at his best friend expectedly. Neville groaned pulling out a gold coin flipping it to his best friend, "I was hoping you had forgot!"

Harry grinned, "I never forget Mr. Longbottom, a pleasure doing business with you!"

In a stunned moment of silence Harry strode over towards his housemates with the gall to blush a little with so many stares. The moment of silence was broken by laughter from the Gryffindor table where Harry assumed Neville had explained their bet. The bet was that Harry would not interfere with the hats sorting him, and that it would put him somewhere other than Gryffindor. Neville however thought that was ridiculous considering he was a descendant of Godric himself, however Harry was proven right once again. While this was still unexpected, they weren't unprepared for something like this to happen.

Harry made his way to where a familiar seventh year was sitting and took a hard seat next to her. She quickly put an arm around him, "Wotcher Harry! We are going to have so much fun together this year. This was certainly a pleasant surprise."

His cousin Tonks greeted him as warmly as she could, but Harry could tell she to was more than just surprised by the hats choice. Everyone expected Harry to follow his father into Gryffindor, but it appeared destiny had other agendas.

The sorting finished quickly after him, with there being only one more Hufflepuff added to the group. The Headmaster stood up at the end of the sorting speaking clearly, "A few reminders before we begin our feast. First years, the forbidden forest is as title strictly titled off limits to all students. Also there is a extensive list of band products that you may see in front of our caretaker Mr. Fliches office if we have anyone who wished to avoid detentions. Also the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, for those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry flinched at those words, as he realized that the protections for the stone were probably immense, and probably deadly to those who attempted to penetrate its defenses. Harry had never asked the headmaster what was being done, because he trusted the old man completely that it would be taken care of, a thought that was reassured by this announcement. However the rest of the school took that as a chance to murmur amongst themselves causing a little bit of a rumble. However Dumbledore just smiled flicking his hands, "Let the feast begin!"

The notice me not charm on all the food was suddenly lifted and the feast had truly indeed begun. Harry had remained quiet throughout most of it, but when Susan engaged him in conversation, he quickly picked up, "So are you disappointed to be a badger Harry?"

Most of the people nearby had gone quiet at Susan's question, but Harry gave the girl a smile, "A chance to get to know a pretty girl like you Ms. Bones is never something to be disappointed about. However I will admit I am surprised. I trust the hats judgment though. If he believes I belong here then I believe it. I will do my best to make sure everything I do counts, and will help watch out for my fellow housemates."

An older boy nearby clapped his hand on the table loudly twice, "Here Here Harry! Spoken like a true Hufflepuff!"

Harry recognized the boy as Cedric Diggory and gave him a smile while the feast continued to rage on. The oldest Potter scion was quiet throughout dinner, only engaging in conversation when people spoke directly to him, and his silence was noticed by almost every badger at some point. At the end of the feast Dumbledore dismissed them goodnight, but Harry made eye contact with the headmaster and the old man gave him an encouraging smile and even raised his glass to him a bit. This gave Harry the necessary strength to follow his new classmates across the hall to their common rooms. Tonks lead the way taking over for some fifth year that Harry did not recognize. She explained to them that Hufflepuff was the best, because we were literally in middle of the castle. The great hall was the closest, and we would be closer to almost every class with the advantage of being on the ground floor. Harry however saw it as a tactical disadvantage seeing that if something were to happen, they would be the first to die if the school were to be attacked.

When they arrived at the entrance to the common room there were a set of barrels that Harry had looked at carefully. It was clearly some type of trap that was setup. A group of twenty barrels and if you picked the wrong one something would happen to you. Knowing this was a school he knew it wouldn't be that bad, but he had a feeling it would be humiliating. Tonks carefully showed them which barrel to push, and when she did the rest went tumbling out of the way, clearing an entrance into the common room. In the common room it looked much like the pictures he had seen of Gryffindors. It was decorated in yellow and black colors all the way around the room, with a cozy fire and several couches around the room. There were tables for studying, and a small library that stood in the back of the room. The view outside the common room was the Hogwarts grounds, that was clear the meadow that took people down towards Hagrid's cottage. Harry actually like the view, but once again realized if the school was attacked, they would be the first to know.

Tonks announced, "Listen up you lot. We don't have many powerfully enforced rules in this house, obviously we are the house of the hard workers and the house of loyalty, that being said I expect everyone to be doing their own work, and that there will be no cheating within this house. Also if you have a problem with a housemate you solve it between yourselves, and don't drag the rest of us down into a civil war. I will curse the lot of you if I have to take sides on any conflict that doesn't have a right answer. Now girls common rooms are on the left, boys yours are on the right. The rooms are plenty spacious so go and pick your beds, and get settled for the night. Professor Sprout who is our head of house will probably be trying to talk to you over the next few days so keep your eyes open! Classes start tomorrow, good luck, and if you need anything just come check it up with me, or the other Hufflepuff prefects, we are here to help!"

Tonks gave a final show with a deep bow, and a wink towards Harry as she marched towards the girls dormitory. Harry sighed, but held a smile on his face as he followed Justin Fletchley, towards their new room. Letting the boys pick their bad Harry took the last one remaining as his four roommates had filled the other beds. Harry had known Zacharias Smith for many years and knew the boy was nothing but a tosser, and didn't even look acknowledge him. He hoped the boy had a magical aptitude half as strong as his attitude, but the green eyed Potter wasn't holding his breath. Ernie Macmillan was someone Harry had also been acquainted with a few times over the years. The boy was a Hufflepuff in the heart no doubt, as when Malfoy had insulted Harry in front of him the boy decked him in the face. However he was a little naive, but Harry figured under his guidance/wing the boy would flourish into a wizard his family could be proud of. Then he turned to one of magicals societies newer citizens. Justin Fletchley seemed to be in awe over Harry now that someone had told him what had happened between the Dark Lord and himself all those years ago, and Harry hoped that the awe would only be short lived. Wayne Hopkins was the last boy in the room, and Harry had not yet even properly introduced himself to the boy, and reminded himself to fix that the following day.

The girls across the hall were a little more optimistic in the green eyed boys opinion. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, had always gotten on really well with Harry, and he hoped that the three would form a solid friendship that would keep him sane, while Neville would likely not be on the best of speaking terms with him. Megan Jones was also there, and Harry had met her through her mother who was in the order, Hestia Jones. He hadn't had much of a relationship with the girl, but figured that may be changing relatively soon.

Taking a deep breath Harry laid down on his bed, barely remembering to change into his pajamas. He knew his day would be starting early tomorrow, and closed his eyes to drift into a light slumber.

**(A/N) The reviews are good so far! Pretty low in number, but I hope it grows! Please tell me what your thinking, in a review, and I hope you enjoyed! See you next Sunday, and cheers!**

**PS. On the pairing I am going to put a poll up on my profile, and I will listen to reviewers. Do we want a Susan/Harry or a Hannah/Harry? Or do we want to swing a three pairing? I won't do more than the three of them so don't ask, but if you guys want to see three then I can make that work! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry was awoken with a jolt in his bed that was charmed to wake him up at 5:00AM. Out of habit he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and crawled out of bed. Quickly making his way to his trunk, he pulled out some work out clothes that Sirius had gotten him from a company he invested in overseas. They were a tight fit, but they made him feel stronger and faster than he probably was. After only a few minutes he was fully dressed and making his way down into the common room. With his wand in its holster on his wrist, he confidently strode into the empty room, that showed while his housemates were hard workers they were not supremely early risers.

Harry grinned as he exited the portrait, and slowly lazed himself towards the entrance hall. Easily walking on to the grounds Harry wondered if anyone shut the great hall doors...ever?

Putting that thought in the back of his mind, at the feel of fresh air he took off towards Hagrid's with the intention to make his way towards the quittditch pitch and back. He wasn't particularly running for distance this morning, but he was trying to make a map of the grounds in his head. Feeling brave with his wand at the ready he even ran along the edge of the forbidden forest to see if we would catch any of the unicorns that Hagrid was always talking about. However luck was not with him as all he saw was a centaur that was watching him from a distance. After some time he did manage to make it to the quittditch pitch, and the greenhouses. After running past both of those he began to feel a little winded and made a last mile sprint towards the Black Lake. When Harry made it to the sandy beach he plopped down in the sand in an effort to catch his breath.

After a few moments of laying on his back and staring out at the beautiful sun rise he pulled himself to his knees and closed his eyes. He felt his heartbeat and his very magic flowing through his body. This meditation technique is something that Severus Snape had taught him to control his Occulmency shields. The young boy took deep breaths and began to pulse his magic out just a little bit. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that nearby rocks would be floating in the air, and that the water was rushing to his feet a little harder than before. Harry's breathing was steady, and he felt powerful with his whole magical core at the ready. Professor Snape taught him that true power rested somewhere between rage and serenity, a place of balance, and trust in his magic. Taking the meditation to the next level he put his wand down in the sand and began holding his hands out to the side with his palms pointed towards the sands. He increased his breathing slightly and he felt a pull in his magic as he began floating off the ground just a little bit. Harry smiled at how attuned he was to the magic around him, and he had never felt more powerful since the very of magic of Hogwarts was surrounding him at this point.

After a moment of further concentration he dropped to the ground with a deep breath and a smile. He then grabbed his wand and stood up flexing his shoulders a bit. Pointing his wand out towards the water he flicked his wrist, "Reducto, Stupefy, Deprimo, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous!"

Harry felt the chain of five spells he had been working on for some time come into place with a beautiful ease. The key to chain spells were that the precision of each attack had to be spot on, or the next curse would not come out right, in turn destroying the effectiveness of the chain. Harry grinned as he watched the spells hit the water and explode. With finesse he did this chain spell a few more times each greeting him with success. He then changed into some more powerful hexes he was taught, "Defodio, Expulso, Diffindo!"

A quick three chain that he was told to only use in emergencies left his wand with a sharp power behind each one. Smiling Harry put his wand away after practicing those spells a few more times, then closed his eyes and meditated for a bit longer. As the sun beat down on him a little higher in the sky, he knew it was reaching seven fifteen and that he was supposed to be in the great hall by eight, so with a final sprint of approximately a mile he made his way back to the castle, with still no site of anyone. However once he crossed into entrance hall he could see that a select few students were already up drinking some type of tea or coffee and looking at the morning paper. He could also see Dumbledore sitting at the high table alone. Harry didn't bother to go into the great hall, but he did wave good morning to the headmaster, in which he got a small nod in return, and made his way towards the common rooms.

When he reached the entrance a good majority of the house was awake. When he crossed through the house line most people stared at him in confusion as he was currently drenched in sweat, and with what some would consider little clothes. His T-shirt was basically just covering his body and had no sleeves which allowed the tone in his arms to be shown off a bit. His shorts were a bit looser, but they were still only down to his knees which showed the strength of his calves. He noticed none of his roommates were downstairs yet, but he did see Tonks shaking her head at him with a smile.

With a calm walk towards his common room he heard the whispers behind him. Taking it all in stride however he came into his room to see Justin and Ernie looking into his bed, probably just now realizing he was gone, "If your looking for me boys your a couple hours behind."

Ernie and Justin both whirled around with clear signs of relief, Ernie said, "We thought you might have ran for it in the night!"

Harry chuckled grabbing his fresh robes out of his trunk, "Why would I do that? I like it here in Hufflepuff, and I haven't even met everyone yet. I think its a little early to be running out, wouldn't you say?"

Zacharias sniffed the air, "Good Lord Potter, is that stench you?"

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes, "Yes Smith, its called sweat, not that I expect you would've worked hard enough in your life to know what that is!"

The boy growled, "I sweat all the time playing Quittditch!"

Harry rose his eyes, "You can play Quittditch?"

Zacharias held his nose in the air like the pompous git he was, "Of course I can! I reckon I will be the starting seeker next year!"

Harry laughed, "Good luck with that! I just wonder how you are going usurp Cedric, he has been seeker since his second year, and he's pretty good! I have played with him before, and I am not sure I could take his spot. Not that I am going to. I will take a Chaser position until Cedric leaves, then I may tryout for Seeker. I hope you give me some good competition Smith!"

The pompous boy took that as a compliment, and had also indeed realized that Cedric was probably the superior seeker for now. Harry made his way over to the bathroom where he quickly washed off, and cleaned up a bit for his first day of class.

After only ten minutes he was joining his housemates down in the common room where the fifth year prefect, that he learned was Hannah Abbots older brother Darrel, called out, "Alright first years, follow me down to the great hall, I know its not very far, but its tradition that the prefects guide you on the first day."

Harry stood in the back of the first years with Ernie and Justin explaining where he was this morning, while Justin whistled, "My older brother, who is non magical he is a track star down in London. I am sure he would be impressed that you are getting up and running every morning. Why do you do it though?"

Harry shrugged, and noticed not for the first time that the first years were listening, "Running and swimming make my stamina stay up, and help me in dueling. Its also good to be in shape, because no matter how strong you are magically sometimes its better to run and live another day. That's what my godfather taught me."

Zacharias asked in shock, "You mean to tell me pureblood Sirius Black runs like a muggle every morning?"

Harry laughed, "I don't think Padfoot has been able to run the length he was able to as a kid, but I know when my dad and him were going through auror training as cadets they ran a lot to stay in shape. Its supposed to help you in lasting longer in dueling."

Darrel Abbot who was kind of listening in asked, "What do you know about dueling Potter?"

Harry knew that most of his skills were supposed to be kept quiet, but he figured talking about his experience wouldn't be so bad, as long as he didn't mention his teachers, "Only been doing it a lot in the past year, but my dad tells me Potters are all usually battle magic proteges. I don't know if I can claim to be that good, because all I have to compare myself to is the adults in my life, or my little brother, who is a fast little devil, but packs no real punch."

Darrel Abbot smiled, "Well I am captain of the Hufflepuff dueling team, maybe sometime this week we can find a empty classroom and test you out. I need some younger blood, because we lost a lot of power last year. Tonks is probably going to be the best dueler we have, but lets face it mate, shes clumsy and beats herself more than her opponents do!"

Harry laughed, "I have seen that before! She is my cousin on my godfathers side, so I watched her in a dueling league one summer. She's good, but she knocked herself out in the finals when she held her stupefy to long and stunned herself!"

Darrel erupted into laughter, "I think I will be asking for my dads pensieve so you can show me that one Potter!"

Harry smiled at the older boy and they had arrived in the great hall fifteen minutes early, because Darrel had told us, 'if your early your on time. If your on time your late.'

Harry took his seat at the Hufflepuff table which was in between the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors respectively, and hoped that Neville would sit behind him so they could get a chance to speak. Professor Sprout greeted the first years enthusiastically, "Good morning 'Puffs! It is good to see my old students back, and my new students arrive! We will be holding a house meeting tonight, so please everyone be sure you are in the common room at sunset! I have your schedules here, and I look forward to seeing all of you tonight!"

With a flick of her wand the schedules went out to each of the students and Harry smiled at the ease in which his head of house displayed magic. Harry now regretted not getting to know Professor Sprout growing up. He had been closely affiliated with Snape, Mccongagal, and Flitwick, but had only even met the Professor once, at Bones Manor. Harry knew that Amelia Bones, was Susan's godmother, and that she often spent time with her aunt when she could. Being the head of the DMLE was a full time job for sure. Even with the fall of the Dark Lord.

Breakfast went by for a while until Neville had made his way into the great hall with the Gryffindor first years behind him. Percy Weasley and Neville were speaking professionally and Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Neville made eye contact with Harry, and the Potter motioned his eyes to the seat behind him, and Neville quickly took it. Harry spun his chair, "Sleep well Neville? I half expected to see you out there running this morning?"

Neville shook his head, "Will start tomorrow, I wanted to have a little lie in, before we broke into our training regiment."

Harry gave the boy a smile, "Well I charted out the grounds so I can show you all the highlights tomorrow. Has Mccgonagal given you your schedule yet?"

**(A/N) Like in the movies all classes will be shared by the first years. It won't be divided into houses like in the books. I am doing this for the simple reason to give the boys a chance to stay together, and give them a chance to unite the houses over time. Sorry for the interruption.**

Neville nodded, "Looks like we have Transfiguration first. Then Potions, with Snape."

Harry thought about correcting him on his addressing of the resident potions master, but thought better of it when he realized it would just cause a fight on their already shaky grounds, "At least we won't have to deal with our problem until tomorrow!"

Neville looked at his schedule to see Defense Against the Dark Arts listed, and grimaced, "I will keep my eyes open on it. Lets eat breakfast and head up to the fifth floor together shall we?"

Harry nodded and quickly finished eating his food. When the two boys stood up he noticed Ron Weasley shoot over to the two boys, "Morning Harry, how was it with the Puffs last night?"

Harry glared at the boy for only a split second, "It was fine Ron. My roommates are cool, but it will definitely take some getting used to. I haven't ever had to sleep in a room with more than one person in it at any given times. Even when Rosalie used to come sleep with me, it was odd, but I guess now I'll be getting used to it!"

Ron accepted this heartily, "I know what you mean! Come on we should get going, if we are late Mccgonagal will likely turn us all into pocket watches!"

Harry nodded knowing that is exactly something Minerva would do, and turned to his roommates, "Were heading up to Transfiguration, you guys want to join us?"

Wayne, Ernie, and Justin were still eating, so they told him they would catch up, but the girls quickly stood to follow, having been done eating. As the group of six made their way out of the hall Harry started conversation with his housemates, "How'd you sleep last night ladies?"

Hannah who was as witty as ever shot back, "Better than you apparently. What is this I heard about you getting up at five in the morning to go running?"

Neville looked surprised, "You didn't tell your housemates you were leaving?"

Harry shrugged, "I wasn't really thinking about it last night, and I didn't want to wake anyone this morning."

"You know you shouldn't be out in the open like that Harry, especially without telling someone. You should've sent me a patronus I would've gotten up."

Susan Bones asked in shock, "You can cast a Patronus Harry?"

Harry glared at his best friend, "Yes, I had a bad run in with dementors at the Ministry last year. I was going to drop some stuff off to my dad at work, and I made a wrong turn into the auror holding cells, where they just so happened to have a dementor there. It was drawn to me because of my scar, and attempted to give me the kiss. Thankfully Master Auror Moody was there, or I would've been a goner. After that I focused everything I could on learning the patronus, its not very strong yet, but I can send messages, and create a mist to stop a few dementors. My Godfather thinks in a year or two I will be able to cast a corporeal, but he thinks I need happier memories for that to work."

The girls all looked impressed at that while Harry turned back to Neville, "It was only one morning Nev, you will be joining me tomorrow, and now everyone knows where I will be in the mornings, problem solved right?"

Neville stopped and stared at his best friend, and the others all seemed to notice the sharp rise in tension, however the boy just shook his head, "We will talk about it later. Just please be careful will ya. It will be different now that I can't watch your back everywhere."

Hannah Abbot gave Neville a smile, "We will watch out for your best friend Neville, he is our friend to!"

Harry knew better to comment, and that this concern went much deeper than the girls or Ron Weasley picked up on, but the boy knew this was not the place to bring that old flame up. After a few more minutes of lighter conversation, they made it to the transfiguration room, and were the first to arrive.

A cat that Harry recognized as Mcconagals animagus was sitting on the desk, but the others didn't seem to notice. Harry and Neville both did get strange looks when they bowed to the cat, but neither commented on it, saying that it was an inside joke. The cat looked a little amused, but made no gesture of acknowledgment.

Neville and Harry took the front row, while Susan and Hannah took the desk beside them. After they realized Ron, and Megan were going to be forced to sit together, Harry offered Ron his seat and back a row, to sit with the pretty Welsh girl. The next pair of people to come through was Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Greengrass who Harry was pretty close to came over, "Hows it feel to be Badger a Potter?"

"Why good morning to you to Daphne, don't you look lovely this morning!"

The girl blushed, but only for a second, "You put Malfoy through the runs when he found out you were sorted into Hufflepuff. I don't think we will ever hear the end of how all of the Wizarding Worlds most worthless wizards come from there."

Megan Jones was about to retort, but Harry was quick to defend his house, "Malfoy needs to be reminded that Abraxas Malfoy married a Hufflepuff, and that his grandmother that was killed during the war just twitched in her grave at such a horrific insult."

Daphne grinned, "I will pass the message along Potter. It seems the hat may have made the right choice."

Harry gave the girl a slick smile and a nod towards Tracey who he had only met on a few occasions, and turned to his roommate to receive a smile. After about fifteen minutes the rest of the class had poured in, and many were wondering where there professor was. When a bell rang throughout Hogwarts Mcconagal lept through the air and transformed into her usual self, "Good morning class. Welcome to the first day of transfiguration."

The class clapped politely for the stern witches trick. She then began her speech, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

With that she began a short lecture on turning a match in a needle. The instructions were to be concise and focus on the incantation. Harry who had been working on wandless magic recently turned his first one into an inaccurate needle with pieces of wood sticking out of it, but then pulled out his wand and made them into perfectly shaped needles. His partner next to him gasped, "That was wicked Harry, you did the first one without a wand!"

Some of the class had heard her exclamation, and turned to look while Neville focused really hard in front of him and was also able to do the same, "He's not the only one!"

Mcconagal had a smile for a split second before returning to her usual posture, "Five points of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor! Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, do you mind explaining to the class how you did it?"

Neville motioned to his best friend, "Your the better teacher!"

Harry nodded speaking carefully, "The goal of any transfiguration is to picture your intended goal, and focus your magic on exactly what you want. You have to be able to see exactly what you want to do. I am willing to bet that the people who would've gotten it the fastest would have been people who knew the spell movement really well, or those who had been around pins and needles the most. Magic cannot be commanded, but only controlled. You have to be precise in what you want."

The head of Gryffindor nodded, "Very good Mr. Potter, five more points to Hufflepuff. Now who knows why I did not teach you this myself?"

Daphne Greengrass raised her hand to be called on, "Because you wanted it to be a learning experience professor?"

Mcconagal nodded, "Very good five points to Slytherin. Now everyone close your eyes and picture your transfiguration. Then be tight with your circle and cast the spell. For some of you this may be your first real attempt at magic, so do not be discouraged. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom please go around and try and help if you can."

Harry nodded first turning to his housemate, "Lets see it Megan, remember what she said, the accuracy of the wand motion is important for someone who had never done this before. Focus on it."

After two short attempts Megan had gotten the imperfect Transfiguration and squealed with excitement at being in the first few to get it done. Harry smile at the girl and stood up going to his other housemates making sure they had it.

The class went by from there, with everyone getting at least an imperfect transfiguration, and a few like Daphne getting one perfect.

When the bell rang the first years pulled themselves up, while Harry and Neville were asked to stay behind. Mcconagal looked at two of her students with pride, "I am awarding each of you with ten more points to your respective houses. I am slightly disappointed Mr. Potter that Hufflepuff is going to be making a lot of points. Hopefully Mr. Longbottom will be able to counter you a little, and I hope it sparks friendly competition between the two of you. Now, I would like to tell you both that since this is going to be to easy for the two of you, I would like you to complete all of your assignments wandlessly. I know your parents have instructed you two for a while now, and Dumbledore tells me you are both trying to become proficient wandless casters. I will not take points off, but will award extra points for every assignment you can complete without a wand, does that seem fair?"

Harry and Neville grinned at each other, while the head of Gryffindor dismissed them. The two boys quickly ran to catch up with their friends as they were now headed to the dungeons. Hermione Granger who was waiting to speak with the boys along with her friend who Harry didn't recognize exclaimed, "You two are going to make taking the top spot this year in grades rather difficult aren't you?"

Her tone was accusatory, but Harry laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it Hermione. I am an idiot in Herbology, while Neville makes everything he touches in potions explode. Not to mention Astronomy makes me cry myself to tears. Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms, should be the only classes we excel in. Well, and potions for me, but my mom is the potions master so that's not really fair."

Hermione seemed to take this news with joy knowing she would only have to beat both boys in their weak subjects and she would have a chance. Neville and Harry didn't have the heart to mention Mcconagals extra credited so they made their way into the dungeons classroom and took their seats beside each other this time, on the second row. The Slytherin house had invaded the first row quickly in order to gain favor with their head of house. After a few moments banging sounds entered the classroom and Snape was moving down the entrance way closing all the windows and making the classroom appear a little dark.

Snape kept an impassive face that hadn't wavered for as long as Harry had known the man. Snape then stood in front of the class with his arms cross behind his back, he looked like a young soldier prepared for instruction, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape then cast a gleaming evil smile upon the class, "Weasley, Tell me what will I get if I add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry grinned, that was an easy one, but by the looks of Ron's cheeks he had no idea, Hermione however was excited about knowing the answer she shot her hand into the air. Ron however responded, "I don't know, aren't you supposed to be teaching me these things?"

Neville and Harrry both stared at the red headed idiot with wide eyes, didn't his brothers warn him of Professor Snapes wrath? Snape's glare deepened, "Interesting response Weasley, perhaps we should try again, Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Ron shook his head, "Once again I don't know how you expect me to know that?"

Hermione however was no raising her hand in the air, Harry gently whispered over to her, "He won't call on you if you are waving your hand in the air, he hates when people raise their hand, he calls on people at random."

Hermione spat quietly back, "And how would you know that?"

Harry said quietly, "That's my mums best friend. Trust me."

Snape then called out, "Mr. Potter. It seems you have taken a particular interest in talking in my class. Perhaps you would like to answer my questions."

Harry sighed, "Forgive me professor. Your first question was the powered root of asphodel infusion of wormwood, and that would create a sleeping potion so powerful it would create the draught of living death, while the best place would be to find the bezoar in the stomach of a goat. Unless you had a very skilled potion master to create one out of dragon heartstring."

Snape nodded, "If you get this last question Mr. Potter than I do believe I will forgive your ignorance this once."

Harry nodded preparing himself, "What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

Thinking back to his mum's lessons he replied hastily, "The answer would simply be they are the exact same thing. Monkshood of course came around first, but then Wolfsbane was more like a remastered version that came many years later. I believe Thomas Belby created it sir."

Snape gave a slight smile, "It seems not all of your fathers idiotic cells went into your head. You can thank your mother at dinner that I will not be taken points or issuing any detentions."

Harry gave a slight bow, "Thank you Professor, I will watch my tongue next time."

Some people watched Harry in shock, but Harry knew that if someone like him wanted to survive Professor Snapes class the best thing to do would be to kiss ass as much as possible, but not overly so, where he hates you.

Snape then waved his wand at that board allowing several instructions to appear, "Follow these instructions to the exact point and you will come up with a simple healing draft. You have one hour, upon completion like everyday you will be free to exit the classroom. You must however complete the potion in its entirety and clean your station. House points will be lost to anyone who does not follow those instructions. You may also do your homework in this classroom using me as an available resource to answer any questions, only during class time that you may or may not have available. Other wise your homework will be due at the beginning of the next class period, except for your essays they will be assigned Monday and due that Friday, you will not have an Essay this week, but expect one every week after this. You may begin."

Harry turned to Neville with a sigh, "You get me a passing grade in Herbology I will make sure you survive potions?"

Neville grinned, "Just stick to the plan right?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, "Go get the exact ingredients that are on the board, if we are short or too much of anything our batch will be rendered obsolete."

Neville shook his head quickly and went off towards the cabinet. He then whispered over to Hermione, "If I say get down you better do it. Every potion Neville has ever touched has turned volatile."

Hermione's eyes widened and nodded, while Neville returned with a little more than necessary. Harry sighed cutting off the extra ingredients and making sure everything was precise, "Take the boomslang skin and lets get started."

The potion took a little under an hour, and when they finished Neville began cleaning up while Harry marched over to the potions master, "Professor, Neville and I have completed our potion for the day. Will there be a homework assignment?"

Snape's dark black eyes met his for a moment, but the boy had his Occulmency shields prepared, which made Snape smirk, "Very good Mr. Potter, no home work on the first day, headmasters orders. I expect to be hearing from you on your progress on that project by the way."

Harry bowed again, "Of course Professor."

The oldest Potter scion was glad that his father wasn't here to see him act this way towards his old school rival, but he knew how to be a survivor. Neville cast a quick scourgify on the cauldron after putting all the extra ingredients away, and the to almost made it out of the class before Snape called out, "Ten points to Hufflepuff for being prepared, and knowing how respect your professors. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being rude and unprepared."

Neville gaped at the man, and Ron Weasley turned scarlet red, but Harry clamped an arm down on Neville, convincing the boy to walk out while they still could. When they made it to the hallway Neville asked, "What was up with all that? I have never known you to be a kiss ass?"

Harry sighed, "He doesn't like me in private, and I have nearly killed myself trying to prove myself to him. What do you think his reaction to me in public would have been if I had tried a casual approach. You got to know which battles to fight mate."

Neville acknowledged that and the two made their way to great hall for lunch. The two decided to send a message and let Neville sit with him for Lunch, then they would sit at Gryffindor for dinner. No one questioned Neville at Lunch about anything, so when the two boys finished eating they made their way towards their charms class which would finish out the day.

The best friends had also decided that they needed to sit apart during this class in order to get to know some of the other students. The charms class was three to a table, so Harry took his seat with Susan, and Hannah, giving them both bright smiles as he took his seat. Hannah spoke quietly to Harry, "Your working up a name for yourself on the first day Harry! Thirty points, and even Snape gave you points! That is like unheard of in Hufflepuff."

Harry gave the girl a wink, "You just have to know how everyone ticks."

In a fake epic display he flaunted his hand twice causing two roses to appear in his hand and gave a fake bow, "My ladies."

Hannah fake swooned into Susan's arms, "Suzie he just has me petrified with his charms. Call the Doctor!"

This sent the trio into laughter, while professor Flitwick began the lesson. It was a pretty steadfast lesson with mostly just lectures to show for it. Two hours later the charms mater dismissed the students with no real magic having been done. Except for demonstrations of course, which wowed the students. At the end of class Harry approached his mentor with a smile, "Master Flitwick. I was wondering when you and I might have our next match?"

Flitwick laughed a bit, "Ah Harry, now that I know you are likely going to be on the dueling team I am not sure I can continue coaching you knowing that you will going up against my eagles. Once the Summer comes back around I promise I will show you some more tricks, but in the spirit of fairness I will have to turn you down my boy!"

Harry gave a sad smile to his professor, "I understand professor. I will see you at dinner!"

With a slight bow of respect to the half goblin Harry rushed out of the room in order to catch up his friends. The group went to the common room first in order to meet with Professor Sprout, and said their goodbyes to the other houses students.

The entire house had gathered for the meeting, hence why Sprout called it a house meeting, but Harry was surprised to see so many in the common room at once. After only five minutes of socializing Professor Sprout came in with her herbology clothes still on, but with a huge smile on her face, "Good evening Puffs! For those of you who don't know me yet, I am Professor Pomona Sprout, and I will be your head of house during your stay at Hogwarts. I strongly encourage each of you if there is a serious problem that needs to be taken care of, please come to me, as I am always available for one of my own no matter what time of day it is. Now I recognize some of you, but first years I would like you to introduce yourselves to me, and give me a little bit about yourself. Ms. Bones would you mind starting us off?"

Susan blushed, but nodded standing up from the staircase she was sitting on, "Hello everyone, my name is Susan Bones, and I am only two of the remaining members of the Ancient Noble House of Bones. I live with my Aunt Amelia who some of you may know as the head of DMLE, and I really like to watch dueling matches?"

Professor Sprout clapped, "A fine addition to Hufflepuff you will make Ms. Bones, just like your aunt and mother before you!"

The girl blushed and Hannah stood up, "My name is Hannah Abbot, of the Noble house of Abbot, and I am the sister of course to our prefect Darrel Abbot, but other than that I am obsessed with Quittditch, and I hope to try out for the team next year."

The pretty blonde sat down with a satisfied smile on her face, while the last of the girls stood up, "I guess all the bravery in this house goes to the first year girls." The rest of the puffs laughed at that while the boys all turned a little red at her shot, "My name is Megan Jones, and I have spent my whole life in the magical world, though my mom is witch and my dad was a muggleborn. I live with my mum Hestia, and I was thankful to be sorted here because I have known, Hannah, Susan, and Harry most of my life, so it was nice to be among friends even on my first day!"

Harry clapped respectively for the Welsh girl, and the blonde tosser stood up next, "I am Zacharias Smith, from the Ancient and Noble house of Smith. I am an only child which makes me the heir to my family, and I to am a bit Quittditch crazed, and only recently realized this morning that it will probably be fifth year before I make the team, because my designated position is seeker!"

Cedric called out, "Tough luck mate!"

The house all laughed at this and even Professor Sprout laughed while Zach continued, "Most of my family is in Slytherin, but my mom was a Hufflepuff, and apparently I take after her a lot so here I am!"

Professor Sprout smiled, "And were glad to have you Mr. Smith!"

Wayne Hopkins stood up next, "Well I am a muggleborn, so half the things mentioned tonight I have no idea what your talking about!" Some of the guys laughed while the girls shot him a sympathetic look, "However when I heard this was the house of the hardworking I knew this was where I was going. I have had to work hard most of my life, and I was beyond relieved to find out that I was a wizard, because I was having some really weird things happen to me." His face darkened a bit at that, but continued, "I am pretty friendly to those who are friendly back, so I hope to make friends quickly, and make my time at Hogwarts enjoyable!"

The house clapped again, while Justin stood, "Well Wayne and I are pretty much in the same boat, so I won't say much other than I am to a muggleborn. Back in the muggle world I loved to play Football, so I hope I can teach some of you guys, and maybe we can have some pick up games during the school year!"

Harry grinned at the boy as he took his seat quickly, clearly being a little shy, that just left Harry and Ernie who was standing up to address the crowd, "Well I am Ernie Macmillan, and I am the heir to the Noble house of Macmillan, but I don't really care about all of that since I have no interest in politics. I do however like Susan love to watch the international dueling league, and hope I can get some training and maybe compete on our dueling team here!"

Ernie gave the group a smile and Darrel called in, "We have tryouts this Saturday, but if you want some pointers come ask me during the week and I'd be glad to give you some advice before tryouts."

Harry recognized the loyalty of the group and couldn't refrain from smiling. Professor Sprout looked to Harry, "Now Mr. Potter, our surprise this year in Hufflepuff house. I must say I was shocked when you ended up here, but I am glad to have you!"

Tonks called out, "I think were all glad to have him professor, thirty points on his first day!"

Professor Sprout gave the boy an approving smile, "Your mum has the record in Hogwarts, she scored three hundred and forty points her first year. If you manage to beat that I think we will bringing home the house cup!"

Ernie who was nearby Harry elbowed him, "No pressure or anything!"

This caused some good natured laughing and Professor Sprout spoke, "So Mr. Potter please tell us about yourself."

Harry thought for a moment before speaking, "Well I guess I should first address something about my title, which I have grown to hate. In the Wizarding world I am known as the boy who lived, but I would honestly just like to say I don't care about all that. I was to young to remember the so called accomplishment, and if anyone judges me I would like it be on my own merits, not by something that I had no control over. Lets see, I will say I love magic. I love everything about it and every aspect in it. I have spent most of my life trying to control it, because I had my first accidental blast of magic at two. And I do mean blast, I blew up my cake in Sirius Black's face. He was most put out with me, but I think it allowed my dad to have a permanent memory in his pensieve." This caused a lot of people to laugh, but some to whisper about how rare accidental magic had come at such a young age, "My dad tells me I am a protege in Battle magic because of my Potter blood, so I have been under dueling tutoring since I was seven. Same with quittditch, I have been playing most of my life, and I hope to tryout for the team next year. My dad was a really good seeker, but I think since I just want to play I will probably go out for Keeper or Chaser. I can play just about every position thanks to my dads obsession. I guess the last thing I need to say about myself is that I am exceptionally hard working, and driven by a need to prove myself as the hat said last night. I have a long family history of success and I have big shoes to fill. I don't want to stand on anyone's shoulders, but build up my own reputation off my merits, not my families."

Professor Sprout smiled at her newest badger, "Well Mr. Potter, I will do everything to help you reach those goals, and that goes for all of you. Mr. Potter is right, if you want to be someone it should be off your own accomplishments. Professor Dumbledore is a fine example of that, and in times of distress we can always look to our headmaster and our other leaders to lead. Now, everyone should be finished introducing themselves, so please let us as a unit make our way to dinner, and enjoy the rest of our evening."

The Hufflepuff house made its way to dinner, and Harry was busy talking to several older students about his abilities in quittditch and dueling, and they said they would like to see him perform in both, soon and Harry readily agreed to it!

The youngest Potter made his way to the Gryffindor table to sit with his best friend, but his mother sent a paper airplane at him at dinner, and Harry grabbed it without looking up at her, reading the note, "_Your father is here, meet us in my quarters on the fourth floor. Come alone. -Mum."_

Harry didn't even acknowledge her, but received the message. He quickly wondered why his dad was here, and dreaded a possible confrontation, but as dinner died down he acted as if nothing was wrong.

**(A/N) This will likely be one of the longest chapters in the book, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. It looks like I will be writing a Susan/Hannah story, but I am not really sure how I am going to wing it yet. I don't want to delve into the whole family restoration thing, because that is to overdone. So I will think on it, but it probably won't even be executed until the end of second year so stay tuned for more in the Badgers Champion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry knocked suddenly on his mothers living quarters meeting her after dinner just as requested. The green eyed boy was a little nervous, but he wasn't afraid, just anxious.

It only took a moment for his mother to answer the door, which she did with a hug, "Oh Harry! How was your first day of Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled into his mum's hug, "It was good mum. A little boring at times, but it was fun. Mcconagal is having us doing everything wandlessly in her class for now, but it gives Neville and I bit of a challenge. How was your first day of teaching?"

Lily Potter laughed, "Oh it was actually quite funny. It is hilarious just how clueless some of these purebloods are. You know Amos' boy from your house, Cedric, he couldn't comprehend just the use of a muggle battery. The runes I powered allow my gadgets to work for a short time before they short out, but I think I have generally blown the minds of those who have never seen muggle technology."

Harry loved hearing his mum laugh, and smiled, "That's great mom. So dad is here?"

James Potter stepped from around the corner with a serious look on his face. Harry instantly sobered up and stepped towards his father, "Hey dad. How are things at the Potter Villa?"

Harry started to step forward to embrace the man, but James Potter just stood their with a cold look on his face, while Harry asked, "Dad? Prongs?"

James Potter then spoke, "Nine generations of male Potters have been placed in Gryffindor. Never has a Potter been sorted into Hufflepuff of all places. Your mother showed me the memory of the sorting. It asked you where you wanted to go. Yet you chose to do be different. Why?"

Harry recoiled at the coldness of his fathers voice, "I thought you'd understand. I just wanted to be somewhere I belonged. Somewhere I would flourish. I didn't want anything to hold me back."

"So you thought Gryffindor would hold you back? It didn't hold back your mother and I? Or Sirius, Remus, or for Merlin sake even Peter! So I ask again, why didn't you follow into our footsteps?"

Harry was deeply hurt by his father's accusing tone. Lily stepped forward, "James, I think its wonderful that Harry wanted what was best for his future. The hat would not have placed him outside of Gryffindor if he didn't belong there."

The look her husband gave her actually put her to silence, "Your brother and sister are now considering for once in their lives that maybe Gryffindor won't be there home. All because you thought to be different."

Harry took the same cold tone with his father, "And if they join me in Hufflepuff great, I will look out for them, but if not they will join Neville, and Neville will look after them. I am not seeing the problem here."

James roared, "You broke tradition! You might as well have just gone off and been a bloody snake."

Lily admonished her husband for raising his voice, "James Potter! We do not raise our voices at the children like that."

James seemed to tone it down a bit at her voice, but the look he gave Harry was of simple betrayal that Harry could not understand, "I had such high hopes for you. I thought you would go to Gryffindor, be a seeker in your first year, second at the latest. Win the dueling championship for Gryffindor, the quittditch cup, the house cup, be head boy in your seventh year, prefect by your fifth. In one night all those hopes destroyed because you went to Hufflepuff."

Harry felt his heartbreak. He had never seen his dad so upset at him. He didn't think his dad would really care, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I thought you would be happy with where ever I was sorted. Clearly I was wrong."

Harry then looked at his father then at his mother, "Well I am going to return to my dorms. I guess I won't be welcome back at the holidays, so I will see you this summer dad. Tell Jack and Rosalie I will write to them...goodnight."

The oldest Potter scion turned to walk out, and even after his mother called out to him he didn't stop. As soon as he made it to the hallway he took off into a run. He didn't know where he was running, but he didn't stop. Not even when he ran past his fifth year prefect walking with some other prefect. They both shouted after him, and even fired spells at him, but Harry was simply to fast. Eventually he made it to the entrance hall, and didn't stop there. He just kept running. When he made it to the edge of the grounds and to the forbidden forest, he kept running. Not even caring about the danger he was putting himself in, he just needed to get away. He couldn't see that look of disappointment again.

After several minutes he stopped. He then looked around to see he was deep in the forest. He whipped out his wand and attempted to cast a patronus, but no happy memory could come to him that would even produce the mist.

Harry then fell to his knees and sobbed. Everything he did in life, everything was to please his father, and his mother. Mostly his father though, because despite what everyone thought, he looked up to him even over the headmaster. It was after all his father that pulled one over on the Dark Lord with his mum's help. It was his dad who embodied the strength of a leader, and it was his father he wanted to grow up and be like. Having a nice home a beautiful family, a job he loved, because it symbolized a long happy life. Something Harry was never guaranteed to have because of the prophesy. As he cried he heard a stirring in the forest. Quickly standing up he wiped his tears away wand drawn, "Whose there?"

A low growl emitted from around him and he turned firing off sparks in that direction hoping to spook whatever was out there. However Harry saw nothing even with the addition of the lights. Looking around quickly Harry realized just the size of his mistake was. He inwardly cursed himself, why hadn't he run into the bathroom or a broom cupboard, now he was in trouble, and with his emotions out of wack he couldn't rely on serious magic.

Knowing that he was in danger he brought his occulmency shields slamming into place calling, "You want a piece of me! Bring it on!"

Harry fired the gouging curse straight towards the nearest sound and may have missed it by inches. He then saw something fly through the air away from him. Whatever it was, he must have actually hit it. In a realization that it could come back he began running back the way he came. After a while he seemed to realize he had run to deep, and he had no idea where he was. He realized though if he started changing directions now he would just wind up losing his trail even more, so decided to look up into the sky and followed the direction of the moon, which he hoped was north. He followed it for what felt like hours, and it very well may have been. Harry saw a few creatures of the night, a stray acromantula that avoided him, and unicorn that was beckoning him forward. After a while longer he heard a soft trill echo through the forest, and he would have recognized that sound from anywhere. All his fear had instantly dissipated, and he felt calm once again. A beautiful red phoenix was flying through the air, and landed next to Harry on a branch. Harry smiled at the creature clearly relieved, "Have you come to bring me back Fawkes? I am lost!"

The creature chirped at him as if he was berating him for his stupidity, "I know I'm sorry, just please take me back to the gates."

The phoenix nodded, and landed on Harry's shoulder leaving a column of fire behind them, and suddenly Harry was back on the grounds of Hogwarts. The heir to the Potter family sighed, "What are the chances you don't tell anyone about this?"

An older voice rang throughout the garden, "Pretty slim Mr. Potter, pretty slim."

Harry sighed as he wiped his eyes and looked at the headmaster who for once was not smiling at him. Trying to think of a reasonable explanation he decided with the truth, "I'm sorry Headmaster, I was really upset, and I just started running. By the time I stopped, I couldn't find my way back."

The headmaster sighed, "It is cold tonight Harry, please, let us finish this in my office. However if you could send a message to your prefect I understand he was rather worried when you bolted past him and avoided his hexes to stop you."

Harry had the gall to blush, and tried to cast his happy memories to the front of mind, but couldn't, "I'm sorry headmaster, I can't seem to find the proper memories tonight. Will you please send Darrel the message?"

The headmaster chuckled, "Alas I cannot. My patronus is simply to bright, and I do not wish to disrupt things. You will have to find it within you to cast your patronus."

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes trying to think of better times. He then thought about a memory where Rosalie, Jack, and himself were out playing quittditch with their dad. His mum had even played the family match up, with James playing all time keeper. Harry focused on this memory, then flicked his wrist outwards, "Expecto Patronum!"

The mist was weaker than usual, but he was able to cast it off, "Darrel, its Harry, I am with professor Dumbledore, and I am okay...I will see you in the common room tonight or in the morning."

When the silver mist disappeared Harry asked, "Professor Dumbledore? Since my Patronus doesn't take a shape yet, what do others see when I send them a message?"

Dumbledore turned and began walking with Harry right on his heels, "I believe they just see a form of you. I did not cast a full Patronus until after I had left Hogwarts Harry, but I was able to cast a mist during my fifth year."

Knowing that the memory must have been with Grindelwald Harry dropped the line of questioning. After a few moments Dumbledore asked, "While its a fine night Harry, I don't think it was prudent to run off into the _Dark_ forest alone. Perhaps you should've sought out my company, and we could've taken a stroll of the grounds. The black lake is rather beautiful this time of night."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry headmaster. I wasn't thinking."

Dumbledore chuckled, "On the contrary my boy, I think you were thinking so much that you just overlooked the simple idea of turning to a friend. Now tell me, what had you so upset."

Not even questioning his options Harry plunged into the story of how his dad had approached him in Lily Potters quarters, and explained the words that James Potter had said to him. By the end of the story they were in the headmasters office, while Dumbledore had a frown on his face, "I see. I understand why you were upset Harry, but you must remember that the dark forest is not safe this time of night. In fact I am not even sure I would say the Hogwarts grounds are safe this time of night. You must be more careful, until our little problem is taken care of."

Harry nodded knowing that Dumbledore was referring to the potentially treacherous professor Quirrel, "Of course headmaster it won't happen again."

Dumbledore nodded with a little bit of a twinkle in his eye again, "I know it won't Harry."

Neither of two said a word, and minutes passed before Dumbledore spoke again, "Your fathers words affected you greatly. I can tell. Your magic is coming off you in a different pattern than it usually does. Normally it is bright, and eager, but tonight it is dull and sad. Perhaps I can say a few words to make you feel better?"

Harry nodded, "Please."

"James Potter is a proud individual. With the help of his wife they vanquished a Dark Lord from our lands. They prevented the loss of thousands perhaps around the world, but that is not his most prideful accomplishment. I remember the day you were born, I remember the look on your father's face. I had never seen a prouder man. That until you got your first broom at age five I believe, then once again I had to say I had never seen a man with such pride in his child. I believe that James wanted more than anything for you to follow in his footsteps. Now he was willing to concede that pranking may not have been your strong suit, and was willing to let that go, because you two shared such common interest, dueling, quittditch, types of magic, but I think he fully believed that you would follow his footsteps as a marauder into Gryffindor. Your father has an infamous legacy in that house, and I believe he hoped you would continue it." Dumbledore explained.

"Do you think I should've told the hat differently headmaster? Do you think I should have asked it to put me in Gryffindor?" Harry asked desperately.

The headmaster shook his head, "I believe you did the right thing Harry. Your father will see that in time. I believe he may have even already seen it. After the stern conversation Lily probably had with him after you left, I am sure he regrets his words, and will seek you out tomorrow for reconciliation."

Harry took a deep breath, "There is no greater redemption than reconciliation."

Dumbledore was once again smiling a little brighter at those familiar words, "Those were wise words imprinted on me from my mentor Nicholas Flamel. I am glad you have picked up on them as easily as I had."

Sighing in stress Harry nodded, "Almost everything I do is to please him headmaster. His words wounded me like I never have before. The look of disappointment was one I was not used to professor."

Dumbledore turned his smile sad, clearly wishing he could curse James Potter right now, "Life will be filled with hurtful words, and even great compliments, the best thing one can do is remember both, and continue. Life is not about power, its about choices. Now it is very late, and you have classes tomorrow. You should go get some rest. I am sure your friends will be worried about you, but you can explain it to them after your morning training."

Harry paled looking at the time realizing that sleep wasn't really going to be an option tonight, "Thank you for sending Fawkes after me headmaster. I may have roamed the forest for days without him. By the way, please don't tell my parents about this. If they find out then Neville will to, and I was already yelled at once for going off without him."

Dumbledore merely chuckled, "I won't betray your confidence this time Mr. Potter, but Mr. Longbottom is right. The only people who will know of this incident is Mr. Abbot, and Professor Sprout. Both of whom I have a feeling you will be speaking to soon."

Dumbledore simply nodded at him, as Harry said goodnight, but before he left he felt an overwhelming desire to tell the headmaster about the creature he saw in the forest, "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore who was on his feet preparing to go into his private quarters looked back in surprise, "Yes, Harry?"

"There was a creature in the forest. It was following me. I through the gouging hex at it, and it took off into the air. I hadn't honestly thought about it much professor, but now that I am thinking a little more clearly, I could have sworn that it looked humanoid of some type. Definitely not a vampire, for I swear I could almost detect a magical signature, and I have never experienced anything like its presence." Harry explained.

"Did this creature scare you?"

"No headmaster, I felt a surprising amount of anger though. Then just now when I was getting ready to leave, I just felt like I had an overwhelming desire to tell you about it. Almost as if it was very important. I don't know, maybe I am just tired." Harry admitted.

"Try to get some rest. If the feeling is still bothering you tomorrow I ask that you come and see me though."

"Of course headmaster. Goodnight."

With that Harry exited the office of Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched, and drew his wand in anticipation. He didn't like the castle so much at night when was alone, and honestly the boy was a little freaked out, but when he made it to the common room he relaxed. It was nearly one AM, and Harry decided that he would just take a nap on the couch, so he didn't awaken his housemates. As he closed his eyes he began thinking of that creature, and suddenly had the feeling of intense fear like he had never felt before. When he closed his eyes he saw nothing, but unpleasant things.

**(A/N) Short chapter. Sorry for the two day late update, but you will get another update Sunday, and I will do better to be on time! My apologies, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry was awoken by the usual jolt that came from his wand. He quickly cast a tempus to see that he woke up just in time to catch Neville. He bolted up to his room as fast and quietly as possible, and changed to his workouts clothes, where he then took off out of the common room and towards the nearby courtyard. When he arrived Neville was on the ground doing push-ups as a part of warm up exercise. When he took notice to his best friend his face darkened, "I would say good morning, but it doesn't look like yours has been to pleasant. What happened to you, you look like hell mate?"

Giving the boy a frustrated look he sighed, "My dad had some choice words about not choosing to be in Gryffindor. Needless to say he didn't draw me a congratulations poster or anything like that."

Neville shook his head, "That bad huh?"

Harry nodded his head gravely, but then shook it off, "But come on, its a beautiful morning, and the sun will be rising over the lake. We can duel down there, which can help me blow off some steam."

Neville nodded and followed in behind Harry as he began jogging down the courtyard and onto the Hogwarts grounds. They basically followed the same route as yesterday, where Harry led him through the edge of the forbidden forest, which made him extra uneasy that morning, and then around the greenhouse and quittditch pitch. After an hour of jogging they laid down a final sprint to the black lake matching each other in a bit of a race, before they made it to the beach and collapsed in temporary exhaustion. The two were even laughing as the race was so close it was hard to declare a winner. After a few moments the two stood in meditative positions across from each other, and took turns taking deep breaths. They felt there magic tune in with each other, and even helped flare it around.

At the end of their little practice Harry stood up wand in hand, "Today we duel, tomorrow we do shield practice? Sound good?"

Neville grinned, "As long as I kick your ass it will be great!"

Harry groaned as he held his wand in the ready position and his best friend quickly matching. The two then bowed and raised their wands at each other. Harry spoke out, "To incapacitation, go!"

Neville quickly fired off a stunner in hope to catch him off guard, but Harry's shield was up so fast, if you blinked you missed it. Harry then returned his five chain spell, however with the first two having missed him completely his last three were almost completely ineffective. Neville was even using the sand to knock away his blasting curse, and used the deprimo charm to cause the wind to obscure his vision. Neville laughed, "Hanging out with all them badgers has made you soft Harry!"

Growling Harry started charging forward, throwing stunning, and freezing charms at the boy. Neville was quick to be on the defensive, and only managed to throw back a few counters. Harry however was now throwing blasting curses into the sand throwing huge piles at him, which forced him to shield constantly. Neville then laughed as he flung his wand around causing all the sand to dissipate, and then fired a loud blast of incendio straight at Harry. In an initial panic, Harry casted the water charm, but this only served to turn the fire into something more solid causing the Potter heir to dive out of the way! Harry then through a shield breaker, followed by his first silent curse, _Perficus Totalus!_

Neville was suddenly stiff as a board, and as fast as the duel had begun it was over. Harry smirked as he twirled his wand around triumphantly, "And that is one for the badger! Zero for the lion."

Harry removed the curse from his friend while Neville coughed up a little bit of sand, "Merlin! Did you just throw the last spell non-verbally?"

Harry grinned, "That I did! By complete accident mind you, but I did!"

A voice came from behind them, "That was some impressive spell work. Your grand dad is smiling at you from the other side."

Harry whirled around wand prepared to fire, but realized it was just James Potter. Harry lowered his wand with a sad look, "We were just leaving. Sorry for disturbing you, we will keep it down."

James called out, "Harry wait!"

However Harry didn't stop, but James threw a freezing spell at him, and Harry spun around and deflected it, "Bad move Prongs!"

Harry then launched a full assault at his father who had just attacked him. It came with a volley of silent stunners, and an array of fast paced spells. James however simply through up one shield he had never seen before, and simply could not break it. He finally however fired his shield breaking hex, and James was forced to return fire, or end up hurt. The two seemed to lock in a full magical duel while Neville was even preparing to attack James Potter, but suddenly a huge burst of magic swept the beach and James Potter went flying backwards. Harry was standing there taking deep breaths. Neville whistled as he carefully approached his friend, "Wandless banishing charm. Impressive."

Harry nodded with his wand still pointed at his dad, "Are you going to fire any more spells at me James Potter?"

James merely didn't move though as Harry approached him. At first he thought he had actually hurt the man, but as he got closer he heard a light sniffle. He could see tears in his father's eyes when he approached him, and Neville said, "Either his pride is broken, or his ribs are broken one or the other!"

Harry almost laughed at his friend when James cried out, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry!"

Neville and Harry exchanged looks clearly acknowledging that it was indeed the man's pride that was broken. Harry offered the man his hand who took it gratefully, and once he found his feet he embraced his son for all he was worth. This almost resulted in Neville cursing the man, but when he realized the auror was just hugging his son, he lowered his wand, "I'm sorry Harry! I was just so stunned and surprised, traditions be damned, I am sorry!"

Harry acknowledged his father by patting him on the back, "Its okay dad really."

James shook his head, "No it wasn't. The headmaster called me in and said he had spoken with you, but it wasn't until after I talked to him that I realized it wasn't what I said, it was the way I treated you over it. I could never be disappointed in you! You are one of the hardest workers I have ever met, with a wonderful ambition that is going to change the world! I have no right to decide what house you belong in, I can just only hope that you and Neville continue my marauder legacy, because its not just the house that made us infamous but the very school that was our playground. I hope you go on to become Head boy, and Seeker, and all those other things, but I want you to do so on your own ambitions, not off of mine! I lived through my glory days, and I know I am going to see them again through your eyes as you grow older!"

Harry hugged his dad tighter at these words, when Harry broke the tension, "How much trouble are you in with mum?"

James laughed separating the two, and wiping away a tear, "Oh she is livid with me right now! I fully expect I deserve it though. A few nights on the couch may help me learn my lesson. Jack and Rosalie are furious with me, after your mum told them that we had an argument. Your little sister thinks the world of you, because she was causing not so accidental magic to bite me all night!"

Harry laughed, "That's my girl!"

James pouted a bit at that, then asked, "Are we okay Harry? I had resolved myself that I wasn't going to leave until we made things right."

The young man still felt the hurt from the previous night, but the words of Dumbledore came flowing into his mind about reconciliation. Finally he smiled at his dad, "Were good!"

Harry almost mentioned that if he had to serve detention because of him he was going to be most put out, but he shrugged it off realizing he to probably deserved it for not bringing in a tighter reign on his emotions. Neville sighed, "Lord you two can try and kill each other one moment, then hug it out the next! Can we get back to the school and shower, I would really not like to be late to my second day of classes!"

James Potter nodded, and joked that he would race the boys back to the school. Little did he know both boys would take it as a challenge and darted off in the direction of the castle. By the time they had made it, the clock was almost at 7:45 which gave them little time to shower, get ready, and go to class, so they decided that James would go get them breakfast in the Kitchens, and would feed them before they headed off to Herbology!

When Harry made it back to his common room, the entire house was up, and he once again entered drenched in sweat. When Darrel Abbot saw Harry he took a deep breath, "Thank Merlin Potter, I was stressing out about you! I checked your bed this morning, and thought that Patronus was fake."

Giving the boy an apologetic look he said, "Sorry Darrel, I didn't want to wake you when I returned from the headmasters office."

Ignoring his apology he asked, "What exactly happened last night? You were running as if the devil himself was after you! Is everything okay?"

Harry flinched at the memory, "Yeah everything is good now. I am guessing I have you to thank for calling for Dumbledore. Probably saved my life. But if we talk about that lets do it in private."

Darrel nodded his head, "Alright Potter, I am just glad your okay. You were dodging Percy and my curses like a champion. We were on patrol together when you rounded that corner."

Harry chuckled, "I honestly didn't even see Percy. I noticed someone else, but when you guys started trying to fling curses at me I didn't slow down for anything."

Darrel's face darkened a bit, "We chased you out of the school, but when you hit the grounds you were like smoke in the night. We couldn't even see you. We even used point me, but it kept taking us to the forbidden forest...you didn't happen to go in there did you?"

Harry flushed deeply, thinking 'well that cat is out of the bag', "Lets not talk about this now. I really need to shower, and freshen up."

Darrel Abbot nodded as he too noticed they had gathered most the house, "I want to talk to you more about this later Potter!"

Harry saluted the boy and made his way up to his dormitory. When he made it in Ernie was the first to ask, "Merlin Harry where have you been?"

Harry in exasperation responded, "Can we talk about this later I really need to shower! You guys go on ahead to breakfast I will explain everything at lunch!"

The boys all nodded as Harry plunged himself into the shower. The hot water seemed to soak the stress away. By the time Harry had finished his shower and dressed, it was nearing 8:15, and he knew his best bet would be just to head down to the Greenhouses and start his day with missing a meal. Its not like he hadn't operated without meals before, and today would not be a first.

As Harry made his way down through the grand central staircase he ran into Neville and his dad who was carrying muggle protein bars that his mum was so fond of. He told us that it would hold us over until lunch, but that they shouldn't try Defense class without at least some kind of food in their systems.

The herbology lesson was the most painful of Harry's life so far. He had little knowledge or care for the subject as he hardly saw it as magical. Anything Neville touched however was quickly turned to gold if you asked Professor Sprout! In the first lesson they were to simply plant a little bit of Devil's Snare, and not only had Harry and Neville done it the fastest, but Neville basically did the whole thing by himself. Professor Sprout may have given Harry his Outstanding for the assignment, but he had a feeling that she was going to make sure that he didn't leech off Neville's work. She also awarded Neville nearly thirty points by the end of one class period!

The next lesson was a bit more up Harry's alley, with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sitting with Ernie and Justin from his own house, the group took a seat near the front in order to hear Quirrels first lesson, however when the man started talking Harry instantly regretted it. The stuttering was out in force, but whats worse was every time the man came to close to him his scar began to burn. He wasn't quite sure what the cause was, but it was slightly annoying, and he would certainly be visiting Madame Pomfrey after the abysmal lesson. It didn't help that he had almost dozed off nearly a dozen times.

Finally towards the end of class the man was asking for a demonstration of the knockback jinx, and Harry's hand immediately shot up, anxious to do something with his magic, before he started flinging blasting curses! Quirrel clapped politely, "Splendid, now can I get a second volunteer?"

Malfoy was the next to have his hand up, and Harry smirked at the boy as Quirrel called his name out. The two faced each other, with wands drawn, while Quirrel called out, "P-P-Potter you attack first."

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wrist he snapped, "Flipendo!"

Spell zoomed so fast at Malfoy he didn't even manage to dodge it, and it knocked him straight on his but. The class laughed a bit and Malfoy shot to his feet, "Flipendo!"

Harry lazily through up a shield, and most of the class gasped, while even Quirrel exclaimed, "Incredible! Its nearly head to toe."

For once Harry noticed the defense professor didn't stutter, but Harry acknowledged it, "Thank you professor. I have worked on it for many years."

Quirrel had a grave look on his face for a moment before saying, "T-T-T-Ten points to Hufflepuff. However I ask that you only dodge and not deflect Mr. Malfoy's curses."

Harry nodded his head and motioned for Draco to fire again, but this time when he did Harry twisted out of the way and fired right back. Draco who was a bit more ready this time also ducked his head and fired the knock back jinx with rapid speed. The two went back and fourth four times before Malfoy through two in a row, and Harry jumped over one throwing the next at nearly point blank range knocking the boy to the ground once again hard, "Now that wasn't very fair Draco. We were having a good volley of spells before you went and cheated!"

Draco growled while professor Quirrel clapped, "M-M-Marvelous! Five more points to both Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

The class clapped politely as Harry offered his hand to the Slytherin. Draco however turned his head up at the boy, and took his seat. Quirrel then asked everyone to take up partners, and Harry offered to his housemates to critique them, which was taken enthusiastically, as Neville did the same with his housemates. Harry vaguely noticed that Daphne Greengrass was practicing away from Malfoy's lessons with Tracey Davis, and Blaize Zabini. This only gave the young man hope that they could escape the pureblood supremacy in the house of snakes, but somehow he doubted they would resist forever.

By the end of class they were heading to a much needed lunch, where the talk of the table was Harry's absence the previous night. Harry was grateful however that Darrel did not share information about his emotional state when he had been seen. Hannah and Susan had also extensively attempted to question him, but having grown up around people who kept secrets from him, he was exceptionally good at evading questions with only half the answer. Eventually he just told people that it was a very private matter, that he would appreciate it people would just drop it this once. That seemed to do it for most of housemates and they respected his wishes.

In history of magic the following period the green eyed young man thought he'd stretch his horizons a bit and sat with Hermione Granger, and Mandy Brocklehurst who had seemed to take a liking to each other. The two girls however welcomed him to their table with open arms, however it was more like a shoulder to cry on, by the time the class was over. Binns had droned on about how they would cover the atrocities of goblins, and Harry felt that if he had more strength he might have defended his friends in the Nation, but couldn't with his little energy. Mandy however whose mum was a potion's mistress at St. Mungos actually gave Harry a spare pepper up potion, which helped him get through the class, and the remainder of his day.

By the end of the first week of classes, Harry was pretty mentally excited for the weekend. His mum was going to be taking Neville and himself out Saturday afternoon to meet with the family, and they would catch up on Harry's habits, while Neville would also get to see him mum at the three broomsticks, where she was working with an old classmate, Madame Rosmerta.

Nothing notable happened for the rest of the week. Astronomy was a little more fun than Harry expected, however something about being under the night sky, and the adrenaline of being out late was a lot of fun to Harry. The class itself was even interesting with Professor Sinistra as the teacher. She kept things lively, and was clearly what his mum referred to as a night owl.

When Saturday afternoon had come, the Potters and the Longbottoms met at the three broomsticks for lunch where Rosalie Potter dive bombed her brother into a hug, at first site. The two laughed a bit, and Harry embraced his little sister who would not stop yapping about how exciting it must be to have landed in a different house.

He assured her that his housemates were exceptionally nice, and that things were actually kind of cool and easy being in the middle of the castle. Jack and Harry shook hands rather professionally before the two laughed and embraced much quicker than he and his little sister did. Jack had even told him with Harry having been gone, it was not so interesting watching Moony get flustered by all his questions.

His dad greeted him with a sad smile, and a glance towards Lily who seemed to approve of their reconciliation. Lily however hugged up her son simply because she left out, while Neville and his mum had been holding each other throughout the entire time of greetings. It was clear the Longbottom family had not quite been ready to separate after all these years of relying on each other.

The group spent some good family time together, but Lily had promised Dumbledore that she would have them back by mid-afternoon, so the boys could still be at dinner which was held earlier on Saturdays.

By the end of the day both boys had huge smiles on their faces, and couldn't wait until the next weekend when the family would gather again.

**(A/N) The next chapter will consist of Dueling Club tryouts, Quittditch tryouts, and interhouse conversations. It should be fairly short, but the following chapter will be the first infamous Halloween scene. Until then cheers, and I will see everyone next Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed before anything of note had happened inside Hogwarts. In the mean time Harry and Neville had made dueling a second nature to each other, with new spells being added in by the day. At the beginning of the term only stunners and blasters were being thrown, but now as they learned more advanced magic from the Hogwarts library they incorporated as much as possible to see what was effective, and what wasn't. Every Friday morning they even did a duel of feeble wandless magic. The best they could really do was minor charms and transfiguration, and even the knock back jinx, but it was still making them more efficient by the day.

Harry had enjoyed the weekends especially as he had a chance to spend a little bit of time with his younger siblings, and even his father. Lily respected Harry enough to stay away during school, unless she had a message to pass on.

The Hufflepuffs and Harry had gotten along splendidly after scoring so many points for his house, but that was only to grow on their first flying lessons at Hogwarts. It was an early Friday afternoon when the first years had all gathered on the grounds to meet Madame Hooch. Harry was ecstatic over the ideas of the lesson, and the promise it held, even Draco seemed to be wearing a genuine smile on his face. Of course that smile only lasted a few moments before the pompous and arrogance returned.

The group of students were currently looking through the shed at all the school brooms. Harry had his eyes on one from the moment he walked in, but before he could grab it, Hannah had swept from behind him grabbing it before he could, and flashed him a teasing smile. This caused the boy to temporarily forget his own name and the broom, and easily picked a different one from the storage place.

As they all strode out towards the grounds, they completed the instructions which were on the board in everyone's common rooms, and made two long rows that Madame Hooch could walk in between and see everyone at once. Harry was standing with Hannah and Ernie while the rest of his housemates were rather spread out through the lines. Across from him was Susan, Neville, and Ron, who were looking a little overzealous when they looked at their brooms. Harry however had a strange sense of dread coming over the whole lesson as the elderly witch stepped onto the pitch, "Good afternoon class!"

The class returned the ensemble, "Good afternoon Madame Hooch."

As the witch walked in between the rows she had a huge smile on her face greeting familiar students, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. What are you all waiting for. Step to your left and place your right hand over the broom and command it up to your hands."

Harry did as was instructed, as did the rest of the class, though few had the same luck as Harry did when it flew to his hand instantly. Draco Malfoy was the next to call his broom up, which made Harry think that maybe the kid did have some skill to go with all that trash talk. After a short time Neville, Susan, Zachrias, and a few others managed to as well. Madame Hooch then announced, "Very good! Now for those who could not command your broom, please pick it up, and hoist your right leg over it getting a nice mount on it, then kick up from the ground, and hoover just a few feet."

Harry was once again the first to successfully maintain flight, but Draco was much faster behind him this time, while Neville was trying to refrain from just zooming away on the school broom. Hannah Abbot however could not refrain herself and took straight towards the sky. Madame Hooch called out, "Ms. Abbot come down here at once. You must wait for further instruction!"

Hannah however wasn't listening and continued to take off higher and higher. Suddenly the girl let out a horrified screech, and at that point Harry realized his pretty blonde friend was not just playing around, she had actually lost control of her broom. With a clear mind and objective, Harry shot off towards the sky with Madame Hooch calling after him. Hannah was now heading towards the castle and sailing straight over it as Harry attempted to zoom after her. Through sheer flying prowess Harry caught up the girl screaming, "Hannah pull up!"

Hannah screamed out, "I can't!"

Suddenly the girl began plummeting towards the ground at a high speed and Harry was able to dive under her and swirl her up, "Hannah your going to have to jump. That thing is going to take you straight into the ground."

"Are you mad? I am not jumping off this thing!"

Suddenly the girl jerked hard to the left and out of Harry's control and he shouted, "Just trust me! Jump!"

As the girl and the broom made a dive towards the ground, a crucial decision was made, one that would affect the very future of the Wizarding world. In a leap of faith the girl listened to the boy she considered her friend and jumped. As she plunged to the ground at nearly ten meters per second, she felt a spell hit her in the back, and then a pair of arms wrap strongly around her, and then she felt the wind stop, and her screaming ended in an instant. Harry was holding the girl bridal style as he gently brought the broom closer to the ground, and Hannah was sobbing into his shoulder. When they hit the ground Madame Hooch was there, "Potter, Abbot explain yourselves!"

Harry spoke sharply, "I do believe you will need to have an inspection on these brooms Madame Hooch. Hannah's was clearly jinxed. I realized it after she started screaming! I did my best to keep her from plummeting to the ground, but ultimately she just had to jump off."

When Harry stepped off the broomstick he gently placed the girl on the ground carefully, where Susan was at her side instantly. Harry however started walking over to the stick, and when Madame Hooch called him back he ignored her. He bent over the broken broomstick that had smashed into the ground and inspected it thoroughly. He then casted a finite charm on it, and picked it up into his hands. After being sure that it was of no danger to himself or anyone else he walked back over to Madame Hooch, "I do believe Professor Dumbledore will be interested to hear about this. He has an acute sense of magical signatures and whoever jinxed it will need to be charged with attempted murder. This was not a prank, but an act of violence."

Neville took his side instantly, "Had Harry not followed Hannah to the sky she would have most likely perished from a long sky dive. Well done mate. It seems your dad instilling hundreds of hours of quittditch into you finally did some real good."

Harry understood what his best friend was trying to do. One he wanted to ensure that Harry was rewarded for saving their friend, and two he wanted to make sure Madame Hooch understood that Harry had proper training and experience, and not just blindly chased after the girl, potentially putting them both in danger. In the moment Harry gave his best friend a sly grin, but no one else seemed to catch it, as they were all watching Hannah come back around to her senses. The girl attempted to stand up, and with the help of her best friend she managed to do it. She then hobbled over to Harry engulfing the boy in a hug, "Thank you Harry. You saved my life."

Harry embraced the girl tightly, for he felt her legs were about to give out and spoke softly in her ear, "What are friends for?"

At this point Madame Hooch seemed to come to her senses, "Thirty Points to Hufflepuff for astoundingly quick thinking, and loyalty to a friend. I do believe class is dismissed...Potter, I will be speaking to your head of house about this, as well as the headmaster. You displayed a stunning ability to fly, and control over your magic, with hitting Ms. Abbot with a featherweight charm, and the levitating charm, well done. I do believe Hufflepuff has been looking for a replacement Chaser, and you just may want to get with Mr. Diggory to work out such a thing. I do believe he is the new team captain for Hufflepuff."

Harry nodded at the flying professor as she dismissed the class. Most of Hufflepuff along with some of the Gryffs had stuck around to talk to Harry, Ron Weasley however was the first to speak, "You could be the youngest Quittditch player in a century mate! First years never make the house team."

Giving the boy a light smile he said, "I think it'll just be cool to tryout. Maybe Cedric will let me be an understudy for someone so I have a guaranteed spot next year. Regardless of that though, Hannah are you okay?"

Her roommate Megan Jones who was their medical go to girl was already reaching around in her bag for a calming draft which would help ease the girls mind. After she had done the effects were almost instant, "I'm okay. Just a little mentally exhausted. Almost dying will do that to you."

Neville and Harry exchanged knowing looks, and just shook their heads in agreement with the girls statement, while Harry chimed, "Susan you should take Hannah to her brother, and let him see her. As fast as word travels I am sure he will know about it in a few minutes. I will send Darrel a patronus to let him know where you two are headed."

The pretty red head just nodded her head, while her and Megan helped the girl steady herself and walked back towards the castle. The other 'Puffs who were all boys patted Harry on the back and congratulated him on saving the girl. Ernie even briefly mentioned something about a life debt, but it was the last thing on Harry's mind. When it was finally just Ron, Harry, and Neville, Harry spoke, "I think that broom was intended for me."

Neville's face darkened while Ron looked confused, "What are you talking about Harry?"

"When the Puff's and I reached the storage closet my eyes immediately locked on that broom. Originally I thought it was quittditch instincts, and figured it would be the best broom out there. Hannah however noticed it about the same time as me, and snatched it before I could. So now I am not so sure." Harry explained.

Neville quickly came up with an explanation, "A compulsion charm maybe. Anyone in this school that could've gotten something of yours could have placed the charm, anyone above third year maybe."

Ron gasped, "You think someone intentionally placed that jinxed broom in the cabinets."

"Expect the best, and prepare for the worse. That is what Sirius always taught me." Harry proclaimed.

Agreeing Neville sighed, "We shouldn't rule anything out for sure. Especially someone older."

The green eyed boy and his best friend exchanged knowing looks, already thinking of one possible suspect...Professor Quirrel.

Later that day Cedric approached Harry about quittditch tryouts which he was hosting on Sunday. He had a written approval from Professor Sprout to allow him into tryouts, and the boy enthusiastically told him that either way he would have a place on the team as an understudy, or as a full time player depending on the talent of the chaser tryouts. Dumbledore had even sent him a message, requesting his presence after dinner, but none of that was nearly as interesting as the conversation he had with Darrel Abbot that afternoon.

After lunch had finished, and before Harry could head off to his last class of the week which was Charms, the fifth year Hufflepuff prefect stopped him and told everyone else to go ahead. Normally the site as someone as large as Darrel holding someone up would intimidate a man, but Harry just kept an even look on his face, while Darrel spoke, "Look Potter, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my sister. I obviously didn't see it myself, but I am getting my dad's pensieve and would like to see the memory if you wouldn't mind showing it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not so sure you want to. Its a memory I will be hopefully quick to forget. For a few horrifying moments I thought I wasn't going to catch her, or that I was going to miss her when I flung that hex at her."

Darrel nodded in understanding but countered, "You grew up with your dad, who I know instilled the Pureblood traditions in you. I think you have to understand just what this means."

Harry shook his head, "I won't acknowledge a life debt between the two of us. Unless your head of house takes it as a slight of respect, then I won't do that to Hannah, she is my friend."

"You say that now, but in a few years you may regret that decision. I know you didn't save her with the intention to get a life debt, if you did you would've declared it immediately, and I am sure we would've ended up locking wands over it." Darrel conceded.

Laughing for a moment, Harry realized the older boy was not joking, "I know the implications Darrel, and I will send word to my father of what has happened. But if I can avoid it, I will not put that kind of pressure on Hannah. Besides were to young to claim anything fun or useful out of a life debt. I have heard what older purebloods do, and I can honestly say I am probably to young to consider something like that."

With a knowing look Darrel nodded, "But that hasn't stopped people in the past. I am sure had the tables been set differently and Malfoy had saved her, she would've been forced into a rather unpleasant life. I guess what I am trying to say other than thank you Harry is that, if you ever need something, from me or her, please all you have to do is ask."

Harry gave the boy a smile, "Just give me a fair shot at the dueling team. And I do mean fair. Just because I am a first year doesn't mean I can't handle a wand. Other than that Darrel, I don't request anything besides friendship, from either of you."

Darrel gave the boy an eye of respect and offered his hand, "That's a promise Potter. I look forward to tryouts tomorrow."

Harry gave the boy a salute, and took off towards his next class knowing he was going to be late. Arriving at Charms led to him explaining in private with professor of why he was late, and thankfully the tiny professor did not take off points from his house, as he to had heard of what had transpired on the quittditch pitch that afternoon.

Classes had come and gone and Dinner was already coming to an end, when the headmaster motioned for Harry to join him up at the head table. It was clear that whatever Dumbledore had to say he wanted it to be public, "Can I have everyone's attention please. It has made it my old ears today that on our very own Hogwarts ground we almost lost a first year student. Thanks to the quick and noble efforts of our own Harry Potter, we were able to prevent such a thing from happening, however I must warn everyone to be extra vigilant in these coming times. It had been determined that the broomstick that Ms. Abbot was put on was indeed hexed with some type of obscure charm that left no magical trace even to my eyes. I fear there is nothing we can do at this point, but hope this was a harmless prank gone wrong. I understand Madame Hooch awarded Mr. Potter thirty points for his quick thinking, and I will award him twenty more for the willingness to help a friend. Well done Mr. Potter!"

Harry gave the headmaster a slight bow of respect, and took his seat with his housemates pounding on him on the back and roaring their approval. The rest of school even politely clapped for the heroics, but some were clearly concerned by Dumbledore's message. Harry was stealing looks at Quirrel for the rest of the evening, and even at one point went to talk to his mum before he was dismissed from dinner.

The next day proved to be a little less eventful than the previous. To start the day Harry was in the great hall while the Hufflepuffs lined up for the House dueling team. Darrel had explained it to Harry pretty simply. You had a twelve duelers from each house. Five of them would rotate every event, and the captain and co-captain would switch off in every event. The co-captain and captain cannot fight in the same round, but one of the two must fight in every match against rival houses. From there you were seeded by your captain, and you would face the other houses duelers. For example, Tonks was the first seed dueler even though she was not the captain, she was the co-captain, so Tonks would be the last to fight, and if it was like it normally was then she would have to face the Slytherin Headboy in their match against Slytherin because he was the first seed in his house. However it is possible that the sixth seed dueler (Marcus Flint last year) could go on a run and end up fighting Tonks, to win the match for his house, because he upset all the other Hufflepuff duelers. If Marcus did not win, then Tonks would have to follow up by defeating five more duelers. This is unlikely, but not unheard of. So the match always starts with the sixth or eleventh seed and then it goes forward from there.

The youngest person on last years Hufflepuff dueling team was Cedric Diggory and he was a third year. However a Gryffindor from last year Cormac Mclagen had made it and he was a second year. It was rumored that Neville was likely to make it this year, as the Gryffindor team had already had their tryouts.

Harry sat their in his dueling equipment as he watched several contestants step to the plate and attempt to shield against blasting charms thrown by Tonks and Darrel. The two would take turns against each contestant, and they were asked to shield against three charms, and then return three, if they could go on then the two would duel for a short bit. So far Harry had noticed only six people make it to the stage, and all of them lost rather quickly from there. Harry knew Darrel had to fill three spots, because he had lost three seventh years last year, including the captain, so the green-eyed boy had hope. It was also an interesting scene because many adults had gathered in the great hall, and not just parents (including his own), but Hufflepuff alumni, who were invited by professor Sprout.

Harry decided to pass the time with meditation and after maybe twenty duelers (they started with the oldest) they had finally made it to Harry. When Professor Sprout called out his name, his eyes shot open and jumped to his feet with lightning fast reflexes. If he learned anything from his godfather its that sometimes the wow factor can go a long way. Darrel Abbot tapped Tonks out of the ring and he announced, "I acknowledge that I have let a first year into tryouts, and while some may be skeptical, I gave my word to put together the best team possible, and from what I have heard Harry has some potential, and today we are going to test that. Now Harry, I am going to throw three blasting charms your way. I want you to shield, deflect, or dodge these curses in anyway you feel necessary. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head, his wand at the ready. Darrel looked towards the stands to ensure Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were ready, and then he flicked his wand forward, "Flipendo!"

The spell whizzed towards Harry, but he lazily flicked it to the side without batting an eyelash. This led to a light applause and Darrel threw his next two spells together, "Stupefy, Perifcus Totalus!"

This time Harry flicked up a full shield that the crowd completely gasped at. Darrel for a second even looked at the shield stunned for a moment, but shook it off, "Now I would like you to throw three different curses at me. Make them whatever you want, and I will use my shield to deflect them."

Harry nodded making a quick step forward, "Deprimo, Expelliarmus!"

Harry threw the first spells as a part of a chain, then lastly followed up with his silent Perifcus Totalus, which was so far the only spell he could consistently cast silently. The crowd was now chattering immensely at the site of a first year casting non-verbal magic, while Darrel had a huge grin on his face, "Very good Potter, now we shall duel, until I disarm or stun you. Are you ready?" When Harry nodded he turned to Professor Sprout, "Please count us down professor!"

Sprout did as asked, and at the three Harry started running forward flicking spells at rapid speed. On initial impact he had caught his soon to be captain by surprise and Darrel was forced onto the defensive. However Harry was not used to dueling against power, as the young man quickly dodged under his last two spells, and returned with a few powerful blasting charms, and even a shield breaker, which caused Harry to role backwards, leaving scorch marks in his wake. However when Darrel fired incarcerous, Harry spun around the ropes flying in his direction and banished them right back at the boy causing Darrel to incinerate them with incendio.

Harry who knew since he had lasted this long he had already made the team attempted to go for a five chain and win the duel, "Reducto, Stupefy, Deprimo, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous!"

The first two spells were blocked, but the next one through him off balance, and the next one caught him in the chest instead of the usual disarming shot to the wand. This sent the boy flying backwards and had still managed to avoid the ropes. However the crowd was applauding the site of someone throwing up a hell of a fight. Before Harry could do much else he saw three spells flying his way, all were silent, and he in an initial panic conjured his best shield and didn't realize the first was a shield breaker, and the next two were stunners.

When Harry's eyes opened Darrel was standing over him, he spoke quietly "Well kid I think its safe to say you made the cut, where on Earth did you learn to duel like that? I have never seen a first year cast a chain spell like that."

Harry grinned at the boy, "The Potter's have always been great at battle magic, which gives us an edge in duels. My dad calls it like a sixth sense, the only way I can describe it is as if you've been doing something for so long it just comes naturally to you, and you don' even have to think about it!"

Darrel laughed, "Well I'm glad we got you Potter! Not bad at all."

He helped the boy to his feet and the crowds in the stands were applauding, and Harry could see his parents with beaming faces, along with Padfoot who was hooting and barking. Darrel then announced, "That concludes our tryouts. I will be selecting four duelers, after I congregate with my head of house, and my co-captain. Thank you everyone for coming, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you at our first match Vs. Ravenclaw in six weeks."

The spectators once again clapped, and a few alumni Hufflepuff even spoke with him briefly on how he would be the next great dueler. Harry took it all modestly, and wished he could say the same thing for his godfather and father, who were bragging and looking proud to anyone who would listen. When James made it over to his son he ruffled his hair, "You may just be getting advanced enough to look into the Potter Grimoire. I think come next school year I could have taught you most of the defensive magic. Though I think I want to see how you do your first year on just the common stuff. Plus I will have to make sure you can do it all non-verbally. But I am proud of you son, that was some fine dueling. Your grandpa Charlus would be having a ball watching you."

Sirius added in, "I wish I could teach you some stuff from my grimoire pup, but its mostly dark magic, maybe when your out of Hogwarts though I'll teach you some of it!"

The group then discussed the tryouts and who they thought the other picks would be. Everyone was fairly certain that Harry would be one of the picks, and Harry did not bother confirming it with what Darrel had told him. Sirius even jokingly pointed out that if he had dueled like that against Tonks he may have tripped her up in surprise and knocked her out cold.

This conversation came to a rapid close when a tall man with short brown hair approached the group. He had a goatee, and sharp blue eyes that reminded him of a girl he had been close friends with. Of course Harry recognized him as Lord Abbot, so when James Potter saw him come over, formalities were instantly engaged, "Lord Abbot I did not even see you among the group. I am sure you are quiet proud your son made captain this year, I offer you my congratulations."

Lord John Abbot gave the group a smile, "Thank you Lord Potter, Lady Potter it is good to see you. Lord Black, a pleasure as always. I hope I am not intruding on anything, but I believe there is something we all need to discuss."

James who had clearly not been made aware of the situation yesterday looked confused, and almost a little insulted, "Please go ahead Lord Abbot. I assure you, you didn't interrupt anything that can't wait. Is this a serious matter?"

Lord Abbot nodded, "Aye it is. I was hoping we could all take this somewhere a little more private. I would of course require your heir to be present, but is there anyway we can use your private quarters Lady Potter? It is my understanding that it holds a formal sitting room?"

Lily who was of course aware of what happened yesterday spoke quickly, "Of course Lord Abbot. Please follow me, I am just down the hall."

James put a hand on his sons shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, as the group walked down the hall to the teachers living quarters. When Lily Potter gave her password to the portrait they all slid in, and James questioned, "Now what is this all about, I have to say I am concerned that you wished my heir to be here during these matters, while neither of yours are."

Lord Abbot raised an eyebrow, "Were you not made aware of the situation that has unfolded on the Hogwarts ground yesterday afternoon?"

Harry gave a short bow, recognizing the formality of the situation, "Forgive me Lord Abbot, that would be my fault. Things were a little hectic yesterday and I did not get a chance to inform my father. I supposed I assumed to much thinking Lady Potter would have informed him straight away."

Lord Abbot waved it off, "It is no matter Heir Potter...Lord Potter I would like to officially recognize that my family now owes your son, and by extension your family a life debt. Yesterday during the first flying lessons offered here at Hogwarts, my daughter Hannah got on a broom that was jinxed, and your son and heir flew the above and beyond to save her. If I am to believe what my son and daughter told me, he saved her from a nearly one hundred foot ball to her death. For that I cannot express my thanks enough, but I do believe the family must recognize the severity of the situation."

Padfoot whistled, "Prongslet you've done it now."

Harry glared at his godfather, while James looked on in shock, "How would you like to proceed?"

Lord Abbot looked a little troubled by his next words, but he said them anyway, "Would a marriage contract perhaps settle the matter?"

Lily Potter quickly stepped into the matter, "It most certainly does not Lord Abbot. As allies to the house of Potter we could never ask for such a price. I know it is my belief as well as Lord Potters that marriage is strictly used for love, and not political gain."

James and Lord Abbot exchanged heavy looks while James put a soft arm on his wife's, "Lils, this is a little more difficult. Normally you would be right, but since House Abbot is of the same ancient standings as House Potter it makes things a bit trickier then had Harry saved someone like Draco who is of a technical lesser house. A price must be set and made, whether the alliance stands or not."

Lord Abbot offered a counter, "Perhaps a hefty sum of galleons will settle the matter? That and the promise to strengthen our family ties together?"

Harry intervened, "I don't want your money Lord Abbot. All that I have ever asked for is your children's friendship. It is not right that just because I risk my life to save one of their's that they don't get to walk away free. No harm was done, can't it just be settled with the promise to strengthen family ties?"

James sighed, "I wish it were that easy Harry. I too would just agree to the strengthen of family ties, but you being the heir to the family, saving another potential heir to the ancient and noble family makes things difficult...How about this Lord Abbot. I propose a compromise. For now we leave it as a life debt and a promise to strengthen family ties. However in three years, upon Harry's fourteenth birthday we can reconvene to establish a next step. If Hannah somehow saves my heirs life in the next three years, or something happens to one of them, then the debt is absolved?"

Lord Abbot looked at his counterpart, then with a nod offered his hand, "That sounds like a generous offer. Thank you Lord Potter, and most of all thank you Harry. It is only because of you that I was able to hug my daughter this morning."

Harry gave the man a short bow, "Of course sir. Hannah is my friend, and I would've been quite distraught had something happened to her."

The older man merely smiled, "I hope your friendship blossoms into something much more in future years Heir Potter. You make for a strong young man, and what I recognize as one day a very powerful lord. Thank you Lord Potter, Lady Potter, and Lord Black for your time. I bid you all good day, and perhaps I shall see you all again at the next Wizengamot meeting, or quittditch match. I have heard your son may just find him a spot on the Badgers quittditch team as well?"

Harry nodded, "Tryouts are tomorrow!"

James and Sirius both looked gobsmacked by that while Lord Abbot offered the boy his hand, "Well good luck to you son. I look forward to hearing more about your progress as a student, wizard, and quittditch player. Until next time." Before Lord Abbot made his way to the exit he added, "My heir and your new captain has my pensieve. I would appreciate it very much if you lent him the memory for the family to watch. I will be back on this side of the country next weekend and would like to see just how events unfolded."

Lord Abbot then tipped his hat and walked out of the room. When the Lord walked out James picked his son up in a mighty hug, "Son you are a freaking prodigy I tell you! Saving girls lives, making the dueling team, getting an opportunity as a first year to sign up for the quittditch team! You are making us marauders look bad in terms of legacy!"

Harry laughed as Sirius called out, "Prongs he is going to be an animagus by third year just you watch!"

Lily even bent down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Your doing good Harry, but please watch out for yourself. I think the whole broom incident is only just the beginning."

Harry nodded in understanding, but prayed his mother was wrong.

The next day were quittditch tryouts. They were holding tryouts for just about every position except seeker, where Diggory was firmly placed. Harry wished he was larger that way he may have even tried out for keeper, but decided that he would much rather play offense that defense if he couldn't be a seeker.

The chaser tryouts were fairly easy, and Harry had, like in the dueling tryouts, blown everyone away by his finesse on a broom. It had suddenly come to Harry that day that his whole life was based around dueling and quittditch and was glad he would get to continue both even while away from home.

By the end of the day Cedric had given him the third spot as chaser, and told him that they were creating a blitz style offense, and looked forward to see how he worked with it. Cedric even told him in private that he may have been the best chaser on the team, but couldn't wait to see how Harry would do under the pressure of a match and a lot of fans.

Harry had awaited this moment desperately, and the next few weeks would pass with little recognition.

**(A/N) Sorry this update is a day late. We had power outages all over the DFW area here in Texas so I was unable to find a place to update. Power is back up though, and I hope to hear from everyone what they thought. The pairing is going to be Susan/Harry/Hannah so please if anyone has any original ideas on how they could be brought together as a three pair let me know! No legacy preservation or life debt non-sense its to over done! Thanks and cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Halloween of 1991. Classes were progressing on the usual pace, and Harry for one was glad to be almost done with the day. Today more than normal people were making owl eyes at him, making him feel super uncomfortable. Normally this time of year the Potters stayed out of the public, but with Harry being in school, it wasn't quite possible.

In charms that day, Harry was sitting next to Susan, and Hannah, while the rest of his friends were lined up in rows, instead of the usual desk of three. Today they were going over the levitation charm, Wingadium Leviosa, and to say the class was struggling would be an understatement. Harry and Neville of course had the charm down, but they were having difficulty even trying to help people. This spell was all about the wand movement, and then the correct pronunciation. It was for sure a difficult beginner spell, but other than the two of them Susan, and Hermione were the only ones to establish the spell.

As he was helping his housemates around the room he briefly caught a conversation between Ron Weasley and Hermione, "Its Leviosa, not levyosaw. Come on Ron, your going to poke someone's out eye out with that thing."

"If your so great why don't you show us how it done. Come on!"

Harry couldn't see the girls reaction, but by the wow factor in the room it was clear she had done it tremendously well, as even Professor Flitwick gave her five points for it. Harry turned to grin at the girl as she had clearly done her work well, and then continued to help his housemates until they were at least able to get it off the table.

At the end of class they were all distractedly talking about the charm work they had done, when they heard shouting behind them, "There is no wonder you don't have any friends outside of your house. Always thinking your better than everyone else just because you were born with a golden spoon in your mouth. I'll stick to my own business thanks, and I'd appreciate if you kept you and your stupid bucktooth mouth out of it!"

Hermione suddenly looked like she had been slapped, and Harry started to walk over towards them to confront the red haired idiot, but before he could get over there Hermione had taken off into a run, with some of the Gryffindor's laughing at her back. Seeing the girl running away from him, sparked some flames in Harry's gut, and walked straight over to Ron and struck him in the face, and then shoved him up against the wall, Harry growled, "What the hell is wrong with you? She was just trying to help you, you emotionless prat."

Ron was now penned against the wall, bleeding from his mouth, and the other Gryffindor saw their fellow classmate get smashed, and some drew their wands while the whole first year Hufflepuff drew theirs pointing them at the house of Lions clearly not happy about what had been said to Hermione, "If any of you throw a spell at me, you better knock me out, because if you don't I will retaliate with full force."

This seem to convince the other Gryffindor's to stand down, and suddenly Neville was there, clearly having not seen the confrontation, "Harry what the bloody hell happened is happening here? Why are your housemates pointing their wands at mine?"

Sighing the oldest Potter scion explained what had been said, when Neville whirled around on the boy, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here Ron, Harry let him go."

Harry shook his head slamming the boy against the wall, "You better watch yourself Weasley had you said that to one of my housemates you'd be spending the next month in the Hospital Wing. I will only give you one chance to apologize to Hermione, and if you don't I swear you are going to regret being born."

Harry then spun the boy around and pushed him towards Neville, "Control him Neville or I will."

With that Harry stormed off in the direction that Hermione had gone in. Thankfully Susan, and Hannah were on his heels the whole way, yet still they could not find the bushy haired girl. Harry growled, "That idiot. I can't believe he said that to Hermione who was just trying to help him."

Both girls sensing Harry's ire did not bother to say anything to him just yet, as they checked the last place, the girls bathroom.

Harry sat outside for a few minutes taking a sigh of relief knowing that they must have found Hermione, and was why it was taking them so long. He knew dinner must be well on its way, and he flicked his wrist casting his Patronus to his head of house, "Professor Sprout, we are on the third floor corridor, at the girls bathroom. We have a distraught Hermione Granger with us, and we will be late joining the feast. Susan and Hannah are with me."

With that the blast of the Patronus starting flying down the hallway, and Harry sighed as Hannah came out, "Sue is better at comforting people, she is talking to Hermione inside. The girl is pretty distraught. Mandy must have been sick today, because I didn't see her in class, and I am sure Hermione would like to be with her friend right now."

Harry pondered this for a moment then responded, "Most of the Brocklehurst family was wiped out by the Dark Lord, I wouldn't be surprised if she took the day off, and stayed in their dormitory."

Hannah took that at face value and understood what Harry was saying. The two sat together for a moment, before she said, "That was nice of you to stand up for her Harry. We told her about what you did to Ron, and what you said."

Harry gave the pretty girl a firm look, "I hate bullies. I am glad Neville showed up or no telling what I would've done to the idiot. Had he said that to you, Sue, or Megan I would've knocked his teeth in. Its one thing when guys give each other crap, or even when girls give other girls crap, but a boy should never say words like those to a girl."

Hannah nodded her head in agreement, "I didn't realize you were so protective."

"I grew up with a little sister, and if someone had said that to Rosalie, I am sure we'd be having this conversation is Azkaban." Harry said in good humor.

Hannah seemed to look at the boy in a new light at this. First he saves her life, and now he is defending bullied girls, from persecution. She had always had respect for the boy, but today it had grown exponentially, "That's a very Hufflepuff thing to say. Loyalty to the end Mr. Potter, its an endearing trait."

Harry gave the girl a lopsided grin that was becoming kind of a trademark of his. The girl even blushed, which made Harry take a bit of a sharper notice to the girl. Her pigtails were as always tied behind her back, and her blue eyes were brighter than usual. Her face was also very smooth, with some sharp cheek bones, that were quite appealing in Harry's opinion. Unlike most boys, with Sirius Black as your godfather, one just instantly grew up appreciating the female species.

Before Harry could ponder this thought he heard a low growl. Harry looked straight at Hannah who had gone pale with fear. Whatever was behind him clearly it wasn't good. He spoke softly and quietly, "Get in the restroom Hannah."

Suddenly an ugly sound came from behind him and he screamed, "NOW!"

With a gentle push Harry swooped around pulling out his wand throwing the first hex he could think of, "Defodio!"

The spell flew down the hallway connecting with a fully grown mountain troll. However this spell was barely enough to push the beast back a few feet. Harry swore under his breath as the creature then began charging him, forcing him backwards and on the defensive as the monster slammed his club down in front of him. Only having barely missed the club Harry noticed that where the weapon had collided there was quite a large hole in the ground. This caused the boy to pale, and began flinging curses at it, but it simply wasn't enough as he heard a scream come from in the bathroom. He had hoped the girls would stay quiet, but clearly they were frightened. However then he heard spell fire coming from inside the bathroom, and he knew something else was now going horribly wrong.

Forgetting his first target he stormed into the bathroom noticing a very large spider cornering the girls in the bathroom. Hannah and Susan were standing protectively in front of Hermione both trying to keep the spider back with constant spell fire. Taking only a moment to admire the girls bravery Harry was the only one who knew just the spell for this one, "Arania Exumai!"

This seemed to knock the spider away from the girls, and sent it spiraling into the nearby wall, but it clearly wasn't dead. At this point the troll had followed the boy into the bathroom, and he backed up where he was protecting the three girls from all sides. The spider was even quickly regaining its wits, and seemed focused on his attacker, and not the fully grown troll behind him. The spider was at least four foot tall, making it undoubtedly an Acromantula. Harry called out, "I'm going to clear you all a path, and you need to run to the great hall. Do not stop, do not catch your breath, get to Neville, get to the headmaster and don't even look back no matter what you hear."

He didn't have time to acknowledge the girls, as the spider came towards him, "Bombarda Maxima!"

This was enough to throw the spider back against the wall with absolute force, and even taking part of the wall behind it. He then turned the troll, "Defodio, Expulso, Reducto!"

The three spells impacted the troll hard, and Harry screamed, "Go now!"

The girls immediately took off at Harry's command, and he did his best to follow them. They made it out of the girls bathroom, and to the grand central staircase before they saw another problem, and it was a dementor. Harry went deathly white at the site, screaming at the girls, "Go up! Go up!"

Thankfully the three girls were listening to him unquestioningly as they bolted up the stairs, and Harry was forced to throw up a shield to protect him from the massive troll that was above him. He didn't have much time to contemplate it, but he was sure that something big was going down. Someone was going for the stone.

Now Harry was facing a huge problem. A injured acromantula was now climbing the walls, a troll was trying to bash Harry's face in, while a dementor was now coming towards them to suck their souls. They were dead, plain and simple. He couldn't take all of them, not by himself.

He growled at this line of thought, he would not get his friends killed, not now. His first plan was to get rid of the troll, as it was his main problem, and he could only hope the girls would keep the acromantula back for a little bit. The first spell Harry threw was an expelliarmus, hoping to disarm the troll from his weapon. With the luck of Merlin on his side, the troll lost control of his club and sent it to side, causing it to fall down the grand central staircase. At this Harry watched the club fall and noticed a man in the shadows watching it all take place. He was sure it was Quirrel, and fired a gouging hex at the man, but in the blink of an eye the man was gone.

Turning his attention back to the fifteen foot tall monster, he started hurtling nearly point blank blasting curses. He then heard a scream which turned him desperate. With a prayer he dove forward sticking his wand right at the monster chest screaming, "Confrigno!"

This finally had the desired effect causing the troll to fall backwards clearly dead, if the size of the hole in its chest indicated anything. Turning around he quickly fired his previous spell at the spider, "Arani Exumai!"

This time he pumped a lot of power into the spell completely ending the life of the spider, however when he turned to the dementor it smacked him to the side, causing him to drop his wand completely. It then hovered over him as if it were going to suck out his soul. He could feel the happiness around him being drained from his very soul. He heard the girls screaming from far away, and his lights were starting to go out, when a bright light entered the hallway. Suddenly he had hope, hope to see the next day. A stag was at his side now, touching his horns to the boy, and he knew his mum had come to the Patronus. Only his mum had been able to produce such a powerful creature that he could touch. The dementor was gone, and Harry was staring up at the ceiling blankly, exhausted.

He heard the footsteps coming, but he couldn't move. He was entering a stage of shock, for the second time he had fought dementors and lost. He wanted to cry, but he knew three young girls up there would be depending on him until they felt safe. He started to sit up, and groaned as he did so. Suddenly he was being swept up into our a pair of soft arms though, and he knew his mother had arrived, he spoke softly, "Good timing mum."

She laughed lightly at the sound of his voice, while Harry coughed, "Someone has to stop Quirrel, he was going for the stone."

She told him to be quiet as she spoke, "Severus and Fillius were going after him, and Dumbledore will be right behind them. Its going to be okay, you did beautifully."

Harry sighed trying to find his feet. Lily Potter was going to admonish him, but then she followed his eyes and smiled knowingly at what had to be done. She cast a strong summoning charm and a pack of chocolate was in her hands and she handed it to her son.

The girls who were a flight of stairs above him rushed down to ensure he was okay, while Harry gave the girls an empty smile, "Is anyone physically hurt?"

Professor Potter was standing at full height now projecting authority, "What the devil were you all doing up here? Trolls, Acromantulas, and Dementors, this is insane."

Harry shuddered, while Hermione interjected, "Its my fault Professor. Ron Weasley said some rather foul things to me, and I ran off towards the girls bathroom, when Susan, Hannah, and Harry found me. At first it was just Susan comforting me, then Hannah came in white as a ghost. She told us that Harry was going to keep the troll busy, but then that giant spider came from the other entrance."

The green eyed Potter spoke gently, "I heard someone scream inside, and thought they were just scared, but then I heard spell fire, and knew that there was trouble, so I out maneuvered the troll, and was able to get back into the bathroom. I blasted the spider off, but the troll was in the bathroom now. I backed into the corner to keep them safe, but I knew the first priority was to get them out alive. At that point I hit both creatures with my best shots and we stormed into the hallway, that was when the dementor came a long. I even saw Quirrel at some point, and I tried to throw a gouging hex, but I think I missed him. That was about when you came in mum, spectacular timing by the way."

Lily Potter was not a happy camper, and a much less happy parent. Inwardly she was fuming mad that these things could be happening to her son right under her very nose, but she was also a very proud mother in this moment. There were three girls in front of her right now, all whom would not be here had her son not had the magical training he had. She spoke quickly, "We don't know where the other breaches in the castle are, so we need to get you three to the great hall, and watch out for more dark creatures."

Harry nodded while Susan was reaching out to hand him his wand, "Thank you for saving us Harry. It may seem that the best thing to happen to us was you getting sorted into Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled at the girl as he took his wand from her, twirling it softly, "Well I am nothing more than disgusted with the First Year Gryffindor house. They are the reason that we ended up in this situation, instead of joining our housemates at the feast."

As they made their trek down towards the great hall, Lily Potter had inquired as to what had actually transpired between the boys, and Harry left out no detail in the conflict. By the time they had arrived in the hall Professor Potter was one irate witch. However when they were about to open the doors Harry felt a tingle in his scar, that was a little more painful than the usual prick when Quirrel was around, so when the demon of a man himself opened the doors to greet them Lily and Harry Potter stared at the man in shock. Out of sheer instinct Harry's wand was in his hand prepared to fling curses at the man however he greeted them warmly, "Ah children, Pr-P-Professor P-P-Potter. It is splendid to see you made it back safely."

Harry coughed, "When did you make it back to the great hall Professor? I thought I saw you on the third floor just a few minutes ago."

Quirrel's face darkened, but only for a split second, however Harry caught it, "You must have been mistaken Mr. Potter. I have been in here the whole night. I was tasked with defending the students with Professor Mcconagal and Sprout."

Harry merely nodded his head in acknowledgment, but then found himself confused as he wasn't sure who he saw on the third floor then. Deciding this wasn't important any longer, Harry followed his Puff's over to the house tables inviting Hermione to sit with them, however at the site of her best friend she stormed over to her embracing Mandy Brocklehurst in a big hug. Giving a soft smile at the scene Hannah took Harry's hand and guided him to the house table. When they sat a barrage of questions hit the group, which Harry took silently. Even the girls seemed to be having a bit of post traumatic stress, finally Darrel Abbot made it over to Harry and noticed that he had a bit of blood on him, "Do I even want to know where you three have been?"

Harry spoke clearly, "We had a run in with a troll on the third floor, then an acromantula in the bathroom, and finally a dementor, which was just too much for me. My mum came in at the right time and pushed the dementor away."

The hall had gone silent to listen to Harry's words, and they then erupted into chatter again, while Darrel Abbot sighed, "Things are going to be interesting with you around from now on aren't they Potter?"

Harry gave the boy a sad smile, "At least no one can claim I am boring."

This caused the Puffs to laugh while Ron approached the table, "Listen Harry mate, I am really sorry for what I said earl-"

Harry stopped the boy as he stood up from his seat, "Its not me you should be apologizing to. Despite the fact you almost got me and three of my friends killed with your insolence, it was not me you had originally offended."

Ron turned a bright red, at that pronouncement, particularly the part about almost costing the boy who lived his life. He then turned to the Ravenclaw table and approached it carefully, "Hermione I really am sorry for what I said to you earlier. But if you hadn't been su-"

Before Ron could finish with those words Harr'ys hand flexed and his wand was shooting a stunner at the red headed idiot, "But before he could a shield appeared before him, and Neville was at the boys side, "I can't let you hex him Harry, no matter how much he may deserve it."

Harry growled, "Have you been listening to this idiot, he didn't even have the proper gall to apologize for sending the girl away crying. Which I will now tell you almost got me and two of my housemates killed. I think a good Hex will do the kid some good."

The Professors were about to intervene when Neville spoke sharply, "He's still a fellow Gryffindor, and I won't let you attack my housemates."

Harry sharply asked back, "So your just willing to let mine get killed over one of your bloody Gryffindor's stupidity."

Neville glared, "That's not what I said."

"Your right its not what you said, its what you implied."

Sighing he responded, "Do we have to do this in public?"

Harry glared, "You could force the little Weasel to apologize, and maybe I could forget that he almost got us all killed."

Ron looked like he was going to protest, but Neville's look silenced him. He then gave a head nod towards Hermione and Ron turned red, "I already tried apologizing to the bloody book worm once, and he didn't want to hear any of it."

Harry growled, "Insult Hermione one more time Ron, and I will hex you and your savior to an oblivion."

Neville stood a little taller pulling his wand out of his holster, "Are you threatening me Potter?"

Glaring Harry responded, "If it sounds like a threat, and then you have to draw your wand for good measure, then Longbottom I think you can consider it a threat."

The Great Hall was in total silence, when Harry glanced over at Quirrel who seemed to be enjoying the verbal volley. Harry grunted, "Watch your back Weasley, this isn't over."

With that Harry took his seat back next to Hannah and Susan who were both glaring at Ron Weasley. Hell half the school was. Neville however was staring at Harry with a bit of shock, and more than a little annoyance. The only Longbottom male had never known Harry to be violent, but this year the boy had been different. Ever since he joined the house of Badgers he had been a little quicker to anger, he wondered for a brief moment if there was something wrong with his Occulmency sheilds, but then dismissed it as nothing could take his shields apart, at least nothing short of a blast from Dumbledore or Snape. Neville walked back over to his table with Ron, clearly ready to blast the boy to pieces, as he kept almost getting killed by his best friend. The tall boy knew that if it truly came down to having to pick, he would take Harry, but he still wanted to show his house some loyalty and protection, especially since so many looked up to him.

Harry on the other hand was fuming on the inside. He couldn't believe the nerve on Ron, and then Neville getting in between the two. He was also surprised to see that none of the teachers got involved, even though all were clearly watching. There were only four teachers in the hallway, but at least Mcconagal was always notorious for being protective of her lions. It is possible that she agreed with Harry, and thought Ron needed to be hexed, but he doubted it. He wasn't really that mad at Neville, but he was infuriated that Ron would say such hurtful things, and then try to find away out of apologizing by placing partial blame on the girl.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Darrel Abbot who took his sisters seat next to him whispering quietly, "Well Potter I don't think we are going to be able to avoid two life debts that our family now owes you."

Harry groaned, "Great, and by that technicality Susan and Hermione owes me one as well."

Darrel patted the young man on the shoulder, "Just Susan, with Hermione being a muggleborn and you being the future Lord Potter, you will easily be able to absolve that one, but listen you are starting to turn some heads, and not necessarily in the good way. I have been watching some of the Slytherin's and I think some of them may be having a plan to go at you. You need to be careful. We have a Dueling Tournament next weekend, and we have Quittditch this Saturday. I will be doing my best to watch your back, but you need to be careful."

Harry nodded his head whispering his thanks to Darrel as the headmaster came into the room looking grave, but not even remotely tired, "The problem has been taken care of, and the grounds have been swept. There is no intruder, and the creatures that came in have been taken care of, and removed. I think it safe for all of you to return to your common rooms, and I wish you all a good night."

Harry was one of the first ones out of his seat, with the girls right behind him. They quickly made it back to the common room, where Harry went straight inside the boys dormitory and went to the bathroom and turned the water on, and locked the door with a locking ward. He then began to cry as the water hit him. He couldn't keep up with these near death experiences, or maybe one of them wouldn't be so near. The pressure of being the chosen one was now truly weighing on the boy for the first time.

Something Harry couldn't understand as he lay in the hot water that was rinsing over his stressed body. If Quirrel had been in the hall all this time, then who had Harry almost cursed, was that a figment of fear he noticed in the presence of a dementor, or did he really see someone down there. Were there more enemies than Quirrel he had to be aware of? What should he do next? Perhaps most importantly he also asked, what does Dumbledore know.

**(A/N) The Sunday update is on time! Pretty eventful chapter, and the next few will take place over the span over two to three weeks. One will include conversations between the Bones, Abbots, and Potters, another will be quittditch, and the last chapter I just wrote will take place over the dueling tournament. So stay tuned and please review! Our review count has been really low, but I really like writing this story, so please help me out here!**

**PS Dark Lords Rising fans. Sorry about the lack of updates, but as some pointed out I had hit a bit of a block, so I have been planning out his third year before I do anything to ruin a good story. Expect the update Tuesday or at the latest Wednesday night. Thanks and Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first quittditch match of the season was sneaking up on all of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw were starting a rivalry week with the quittditch match shot gunning the start. The rest of the week would show the houses competing for points and of course it all would lead up to the dueling match up. The houses were excited and Halloween had been forgotten by most people.

Most people of course was a relative term. All the people in Harry's life had not forgotten about Halloween, but at least most of the school had. Lord Abbot had once again made an appearance at the school the following day, and demanded that they all sat down and watched the pensieve memory together.

This led to the headmaster, his head of house, both of his parents, Susan's aunt, and both of Hannah's parents and brother, in the headmasters office the following afternoon.

Dumbledore opened up the events with carefully spoken words, "Given the fact that the people present in this room are upstanding members of our government and community, I would ask that for the sake of each of your families you allow this event to dissipate without involving the media or the aurors."

It was clear this message had been pointed towards Amelia Bones, but the women merely glared at the old man, "We will just have to wait and see the severity of the situation Dumbledore. My niece has been under your protection for all of two months and between herself and her best friend they have nearly died a total of three times. The actions I will take with my department will be entirely determined through the content of Mr. Potters memories."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding while James put his hands on his oldest son's shoulders in an attempt to relax the clearly nervous young man. Professor Sprout spoke gently, "Amelia, from what Mr. Potter has told me of the events it is rather unlikely your department will not be involved. I would like to give a fair warning to all those that enter this memory, that if only a fraction of what Mr. Potter has told me is true, then we may all need to take a seat and talk this out before further action is taken."

With a general consensus taken Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come forward and deposit the memory into the pensieve. Instead of having everyone gather around the bowl, Dumbledore placed a small rune set against the magical artifact which allowed an image to project just above the bowl.

The memory started with Hermione trying to help Ron in charms class. As Harry glanced around the room he noticed the adults were all very fixated on the events even the Headmaster. Harry also noted that Susan and Hannah were trying to look anywhere but the pensieve.

The memory was then forged on to the point where the class was dismissed, and Susan, Hannah, and Harry were talking about inconsequential things, when the argument across the hall broke out. The women in the room looked disgusted with the red haired git, while the adults including the headmaster were merely shaking their heads. The headmaster especially knew that some Muggleborn students came in and were bullied due to their intelligence. Not just because they were smarter individuals, but because they were better students having come from a six year primary school already.

Lily Potter for one was preparing to storm out of the office and give Ron Weasley a piece of her mind, after watching the poor muggleborn girl run away in tears. To Lily Potter this was a little to close to home. While James and Sirius always protected her anything more than words, she to had been subjected to some hurtful words from students in the other houses.

After Harry told Dumbledore they could skip the next thirty minutes of searching the memory was adjusted to the part where the group had approached the girls bathroom. Hannah smiled at Harry as she heard his explanation to why he had become so angry, while the other females also gave the younger man some admiring looks. His father squeezed his shoulders in pride as he listened to the younger man. He also looked a little concerned, but only because he knew that something bad was about to happen.

When Hannah paled in the memory the blonde girl close by to him paled as well. This led to Harry grabbing the girls hand gently and giving her a sad reassuring smile. This move did not go unnoticed by any other adult in the room.

As they watched the battle for Harry's life Lily Potter had to turn around while James merely watched in fear and awe as his son handled himself in such a grave situation. When the scream was heard from the bathroom the whole room groaned realizing either the dementor or the acromantula had appeared. Harry had easily made work of the acromantula but the whole adult contingent was surprised when the spider got back up. James even whispered, "That's not possible."

Harry took a look of confusion as to why all the adults were thinking the spell he used was such a big deal. Hagrid taught it to him when they were out hunting in the dark forest years ago. It was only a second year spell, so it wasn't exactly advanced magic especially compared to some of the other magic he had performed in the memory. The memory played on to the point where Harry fought the battle on two fronts and managed to get the girls out of the bathroom. The group seemed to be in celebration thinking this would be where professor Potter stepped in, but that was not the case as the Demenetor was now clearly seen in Harry's memory. As Harry watched the memory and saw himself fire a gouging hex at nothing he realized the dementor had just created a conjuration of fear, and nothing more. The rest of the adults seem to realize this as well, while Susan and Hannah had stopped watching at this point.

When the troll and spider were defeated the room gasped when the dementor back handed Harry causing him to drop his wand, and fling to the ground. When the stag entered the scene the memory ended and the group all took a deep breath understanding had Lily Potter arrived any later Harry at the very least he would have been kissed, and the others put in uncontrollable harms way.

The Headmaster then spoke with confidence, "I suppose a bit of truth is required on my part in this situation. Harry and I have been training together for four years now, and he is quite skilled with a wand. With his family magic being from the Potter side his aptitude for combat magic is stronger than anyone since Charlus Potter. James while you are undoubtedly a powerful young wizard, your son will one day pass you, and I hope you can take that as any proud parent would. The reason I am coming fourth with this is that I do not wish for Harry to be isolated due to his rather unusual power base."

Amelia Bones took a seat putting a hand to her head, "My niece was moments away from being killed by a troll, and then eaten by an acromantula. Dumbledore you better have an explanation beyond Mr. Potter's extraordinary use of magic under stressful situations."

Dumbledore and Harry locked eyes for a brief moment, and Dumbledore spoke, "The dementor was not real, it was a boggart that had detected so much fear it appeared to our young students. Harry has been attacked by a dementor before so that is of course his worse fear, being fear itself. The troll was being brought into as protection, but our potions professor lost control of it. The theory was that while all the students were in the great hall we would successfully and safely bring in the large creature, but when something suddenly enraged the beast it knocked out Severus Snape on the third floor corridor. This of course just so happened to correlate with where the children were at the time. The acromantula however is your best guest will be as good as mine. It likely climbed the building from the outside and found a way in. It is my belief that it was sheer bad luck and unfortunate circumstances that fell upon our first year students."

Some of this was news to Harry. Snape had been knocked out by the troll? Was that why he was limping at breakfast? Or had the man been cursed in the back? One certainly seemed more likely than the other, as Harry knew that Severus Snape had been one of the most proficient duelers in all of Britain. The Dementor was a boggart? Harry had felt the boggarts dementor form many times before and that was certainly not a boggart. Just what was Dumbledore playing at. It was clear by the look he had originally given the young man that he wanted him to stay quiet, but why?

Amelia looked at the old man, then to Lord and Lady Abbot, "Are you believing any of this?"

Lord Abbot shook his head, "That seems like too to many coincidences Dumbledore. My daughters broom has been hexed, and Heir Potter was forced to save her. Now she is attacked by a troll, an acromantula, and a boggart, I feel that something more is going on here, even if all that has been said is true, and I am not so convinced that it is."

Darrel Abbot though spoke up for the first time, "Regardless of how any of us feel about the situation though Harry has now saved the life of my sister twice, and I don't honestly care what led to this happening only that it happened. The Ancient House of Abbot should be demanding that we can in some establish a way to pay back House Potter's Heir."

Thankful that the subject had been changed Dumbledore took his best grandfather impersonation, "Tempers are rather hot right now. Though it is hard to blame you, as your children are supposed to be safe here while at school, I ask that everyone please just be patient with me. The staff and I are doing everything we can to prevent another accident from happening, but the fact of the matter is, the acromantula and the boggart incident are going to happen. An Acromantula colony is just inside the forbidden forest and unless we are willing to sacrifice a hundred lives then attempting to eradicate this problem would be futile. Boggarts can be found in just about every pureblood home around the world, the best solution I can offer there it to teach the lesson to our younger students and hope we can prevent something like this from happening again. The troll problem I can assure you however will not happen again. The fact that all three of these events took place simultaneously is not only unheard of, but also extremely unlikely to ever happen again. The odds of it happening once is blinding, twice would simply be an omen."

The adults seemed to mostly acknowledge what Dumbledore had said, and when he put it that way even Harry could tell that he had made some good points, "While I agree with Mr. Abbot on the fact that Harry should be rewarded, I don't think the life debt would be the best way to approach this matter."

Lord Abbot clearly was annoyed with Dumbledore as he wasn't going to be able to take any real action against the things responsible for this freak accident he spoke sharply, "House Abbot and Bones will decide what the best course of action is Headmaster, I ask that you allow us to deliberate before you offer further council."

Dumbledore however was not going to be talked down in his own school or office, "Lord Abbot I will remind you that while you are in my office I am still headmaster and in charge of these three students unless you wish to withdraw them. I will also remind you that while you may be the head of your house, I am still chief Warlock and have the right to intervene and inquire about any and all multiple house related matters."

The temperature in the room had clearly dropped, and Lord Abbot seemed to realize his faux pas, "Of course headmaster."

Fawkes gave a slight soothing trill which seemed to calm the room down a bit, while Madame Bones spoke, "It is acknowledged by house Bones, that our noble house owes House Potter a life debt. We can offer you money, property, or even a marriage contract if that is what it will take to make our houses even again."

Lord Abbot spoke, "It is also acknowledged by House Abbot, that our noble house owes House Potter two life debts. Something now must be decided Lord Potter, there is to much on the line here at this point."

James and Lily exchanged glances while Harry was struck with some inspiration, "Headmaster. With Madame Bones here today, perhaps there is something that we can ask of these people. I ask for your permission though to reveal it. I know what your thoughts on the matter are, but here could be a chance to start preparations for the next step. If we get things in motion now we could have a better chance years later."

Lily and James instantly lit up at the idea, but they to knew the dire situation that there son may have just created. Dumbledore and Harry locked eyes, and they seemed to exchanged thoughts through active legillmency which allowed a decision to be made, "Lord Abbot, Lady Bones, I fear the information Harry wishes to give you is what I would consider state secrets. Your son and daughters would need to be able to perform Occulemency before we informed them of any impending information."

Amelia Bones answered, "Due to the number of people coming in and out of my home as well as information, Susan is already quite adept at the art."

Lord Abbot nodded, "Our family were natural mind healers for many centuries, where the Potters were given the affinity for Battle Magic, ours was mind defense and assault. Our grimorie states that all Abbots entering Hogwarts must be at least at an apprentice level of Occulmency before they enter school. Hannah is proficient enough that it would take a full assault to break her for information."

Dumbledore seemed to be grave at those words, "The level of secrecy must be kept. The less people that know of the prophesy the better."

Lady Abbot spoke up for the first time, "A Prophesy? Rubbish all of them are. Divination is at best an educated guess of the future."

Lily Potter however countered, "I worked with the unspeakables after Hogwarts for quite some time. I can assure you Lady Abbot that not only are some prophesies real, they are always fulfilled if a true seer was the one to predict it. Whether they are self-fulfilling or not is certainly debatable, but they always find a way to happen. I have seen it first hand. The scar on my son's forehead is living proof that the Dark Lord believed in the prophesy that Dumbledore speaks of."

Dumbledore gave the women a slight nod as he spoke, "It started in early October of 1981. A young women was applying for a job interview for the divination professor here at Hogwarts. Before I could dismiss her she gave what I believed to be her first true prophesy. It went like so, '"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

The room went dead silent, and the adults seemed to stare at Harry with a mixture of horror and pity. Dumbledore continued through the silence, "Only two young men in our world could have fit that prophesy. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Alice and Frank had evaded the Dark Lord three times, and Lily and James had not only defied, but nearly defeated the Dark Lord twice, and was forced to evade another. This left us with a huge question, who do we protect? James and Lily went into hiding, and Frank along with Alice and there son did as well. On Halloween of 1981, the Dark Lord picked his target and attempted to prevent the prophesy from coming true. The rest is history."

Amelia was the first to attack, "There are some rather large holes in your story Headmaster. One being the Dark Lord is dead. Two being how did the Dark Lord even know about this prophesy?"

Dumbledore spoke sadly, "The Dark Lord is not dead. A body was never found, but he was temporarily repelled, but it won't last forever. As to how the Dark Lord found out, we cannot to this day say."

Harry knew that wasn't true. He had been told the truth by his father one day after he attempted to ended his Occulmency lessons between him and Severus. Harry however spoke with his mother and they came to an understanding on the matter. Harry never brought it up to the headmaster or his potions master. Amelia growled, "You allowed the whole world to believe he was gone, yet you told no one?"

Dumbledore held his hands up in peace, "It has been ten years since the death eaters have attacked in the open. If they were aware their master would one day return, war would never have left the streets of Britain"

James trying to console the people in the room added, "I know you all remember what it was like. Most of our families were wiped out during this time. Jackson I know you lost your parents and your sister, Amelia your husband and your sister. I almost lost it all though. My own life, my wifes, my son, both my parents, most of my friends, I was happy to let everyone believe that the threat was gone. We knew it would be years before the Dark Lord could return, and in this time we had hoped to destabilize the death eater movement, and take away its momentum. If you can look me in the eyes and say we didn't do the right thing then I will humbly apologize and face any legal consequences you can come up with."

Harry knew this was a power play made by his father, and a very smart one at that. Making the matter personal and showing just how much everyone had lost last time, was an effective way to get people off their case about the matter. This time Harry spoke, "A Life Debt to me would be useless, as would it be to our family. If you sign a marriage contract you might as well sign the death warrants on your daughters certificates and have them notarize final wills and testaments, because when the Dark Lord returns his wrath is going to fall on the Potter family. I have trained day in and day out for the past four years. Even more so for the past two since I found out about the prophesy. This isn't a game, nor is it a laughing matter. The Death Eaters are quiet now, and trying to build themselves up for bigger things, but once they realize the Dark Lord known as Voldemort is not gone they will all rally back more powerful than ever. My proposal and reason why I wanted you all to know this was because it can now be time to prepare. If the head of the DMLE started quietly raising up her auror reserves perhaps between the two life debts that would have been paid to me can be used to fund the endeavor. I have spent my whole life growing up with politics, and I can think of a lot of lives we could save if we started preparing the light faction for part two of this war, because hopefully by then I will have reached my majority and peak of power, and will be ready to combat death eaters."

Amelia Bones interjected, "It is not your responsibility to take on the Death Eater problem Mr. Potter!"

Harry sharply spat back, "Nor was it my responsibility to get rid of him last time. I can guaranteed that when he returns he is going to come straight for me since I costed him ten plus years of assaults. I am offering a solution to help take the fight to him when he returns. Both families now owe me a life debt, and I don't want to take the traditional path and get both your daughters killed. If House Bones and House Abbot want to survive the next part of this war then action must be taken now."

James looked at his son with pride. Padfoot and himself had raised his son to be a political genius, but they weren't out of the woods yet, "My son is speaking the truth. It is one thing to be allied to house Potter, but if one your girls were to marry into our family it would certainly cause a target painted on their heads. If any of these three grow older and fall in love its an entirely different matter, but to put their lives in jeopardy for the sake of tradition and legal matters is not something House Potter can support."

Lord Jackson Abbot sighed, "He is right Amelia. If everything they are saying is true then we owe it to the Potters to at least draw the lines. I will gladly make a large contribution to the auror force."

James Potter took up the throne to, "I will gladly match anything Lord Abbot throws in. Harry is certainly right that if we bulk up the auror force now then perhaps we have a better chance when the Dark Lord is trying to reassert his power."

Dumbledore sat back with a smile and a proud look going toward the youngest man in the room, "I have never seen a young man such as Harry driven by such ambition. I truly believe that with time, and proper training he will be ready to help combat the Dark Lords forces, but I must say it is imperative that the information that was disclosed today be kept a secret until the time is right."

Amelia and Jackson exchanged looks before nodding, "Alright Dumbledore. We will play it your way for now. But there are still a lot of questions I would like answered. I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff without reason. If a friend of my house is in trouble, especially one we owe a life debt to, I will be glad to help. Especially if it is to see the true end of the death eater movement."

Lady Abbot smiled at her long time friend, "Well said Ami."

Susan spoke softly, "If you-know-who really is going to return shouldn't we receive training to?"

All eyes went on to the now blushing red haired girl. Hannah to interjected though, "If our friend is going to be in trouble or danger than I want to help to."

Lily smiled at the conviction behind the two girls, but Harry was the one to speak, "Training for something like this isn't easy. In fact its sometimes nearly impossible. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that one day a death eater may point there wand at my family, and I will not just sit there and let it happen."

Darrel Abbot spoke for all of them, "This isn't a matter of what is easy Harry, its a matter of whats right. Had you been in my year and had we been friends in Hufflepuff together I would be following you out to training every morning. Hearing that the Dark Lord is coming back may lead me to do so anyways. You saved my sisters life. I know that if I had done the same for you there is nothing I could have said or done that would have prevented you from helping me. Regardless of what is decided I am with you Harry. I owe it to you, and to my family to be able to protect them. I wish we could tell some of the other Hufflepuffs but I respect the privileged information we have been given, but there may come a time when you may want to let some others in on this. I know people like Cedric who lost his mom in the first war would gladly step up beside you, if you were known to be training to fight You-know-who."

Harry privately thought that he may be approaching his quittditch captain about the matter one day, but today was not going to be that day, "Thank you Darrel. I really appreciate that."

The young man nodded while Susan spoke, "Then its settled, Harry we will begin training with you, or doing whatever it takes to prepare ourselves."

Amelia Bones spoke quickly however, "I don't know if I feel comfortable with you training to fight Death Eaters Susan."

"Auntie, I am not training to fight them and neither is Harry. Not really. We are training in order to be prepared to fight them when they come looking for us. In the last war both my parents were killed by those monsters, and we would all be foolish to think they won't come back to finish job if their master was beside them."

Dumbledore smiled widely, "Well said Ms. Bones, well said."

Professor Sprout seemed to be wiping at her eyes having remained quiet for most of the morning, "I am not the best with my wand Mr. Potter, but if you or your training partners are ever to need anything, whether that be spell work, or advice, a Hufflepuff such as myself would be glad and determined to help you in any way I can."

Dumbledore and Harry exchanged looks for the last time that day. They knew that Harry's gamble had paid off, and hopefully new battle lines were going to be drawn by what they had done here. Part of Harry would wish that he hadn't dragged his friend into something he considered his fight. But later the Wizarding World would rejoice that the young man had such powerful allies when the fight would be coming to their streets.

**(A/N) Next chapter is the quittditch match! Please review, and if we get a decent number I will update Wednesday! Lets go for 25! Otherwise look out for next Sunday! Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**For prevalent Story line sake, Halloweeen was on a Thursday, the last chapter took place on a Friday, and this chapter will take place Saturday (Quidditch match), Sunday (Dueling Training), and the rest of the week leading up to the dueling match. Cheers, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"The Quaffle is up...And the game begins!"

Harry zooming down the field beside Malcolm Preece a sixth year, and Heidi Macavoy a fourth year was one of the most exhilarating things of Harry's young life. The quaffle was being thrown around between the three so fast that Ravenclaw chasers were having a hard time keeping up, especially with Harry on his Nimbus 2000. Heidi scored a goal on the first possession and Harry was chasing Ravenclaw captain Rodger Davies down with everything he had to prevent the older fourth year boy from taking a shot at the goal. Harry was able to intercept a pass intended for Davies, and toss it down to Preece who took an alarmingly quick shot at the Ravenclaw goal post, leaving Keeper Grant Page in utter awe of the chasers prowess.

After about twenty minutes of fast play Hufflepuff was destroying their Ravenclaw rival 90 to 30. Diggory was doing well in the air, keeping the pretty second year Cho Chang distracted by constantly waving at her, while he also swept in and disrupted chaser play which gave Harry and Heidi a chance to wreak havok on Grant Page.

Somewhere around the thirty minute mark the chasers were told by their captain to blitz the offense when Anthony Rickett, a Hufflepuff beater, knocked one of the Ravenclaw chasers out of the game leaving it to a two man defense, with Cho Chang attempting to help out as much as Cedric was on defense. This led to an influx of goals, 9 of which were eventually scored by Harry. Leaving Heidi and Malcolm to score 12 in between them. The score was 40 to 210, that was before Cedric swept into the snitches position ending the game 360 to 40.

The ground was suddenly a blur of yellow and black as the badger house stormed the field with excitement. They all knew this would be likely there second easiest game behind Slytherin, Gryffindor was after the all with some only real talent, specifically with Oliver Wood on there team. However those thoughts were pushed to the back of their heads as the quidditch team embraced. Now Harry wasn't very flirtatious, but when a girl like Heidi Macavoy hugs you like that, you have to at least make a comment, "So all I have to do is score 9 goals and I get hug from a blonde beauty? Should I set make a goal of this?"

This boys all laughed and Heidi merely shrugged, "If you manage to score nine goals against Oliver Wood in a few weeks I'll give you more than a hug Potter!"

This led to some cheering among the boys as a Hufflepuff chant went up threw the grounds, and the house of badgers were on a hot streak, with a slaughter house to start the season.

Diggory spoke with his team briefly in the locker room before they all went upstairs, "That was a good win today. Potter for your first game you played beautifully, actually managing to outscore both your senior chasers, and helping us secure a win even without catching the snitch is always ideal. It takes all the pressure off me, and leaves us for clean wins. That was the perfect effort out there guys. I look forward to our game against Slytherin and Gryffindor even more now, and I am sure we can be putting that quidditch cup in Professor Sprouts Office this June! Now lets go celebrate, but bring it in first. Badgers Fight?!"

And the team called back, "TO WIN!"

The team left in a moment of cheers as the words of their battle cry echoed the locker room. The battle cry however was still echoing and being chanted in the common room when the seven players stepped through to a deafening chant. It would rotate around Diggory, then Macavoy, then Potter, and even Preece, the stars of the game. The beaters and keeper were also pounded on the back in approval as the team was all handed a butter beer and the older players even had some fire whiskey. Harry agreed to do one shot with his whole team in celebration in victory, however when he did he thought he might cry. This led to some laughter and him getting slapped on the back by the boys.

As he went to join his first year friends he was welcomed into the group as a hero. Susan and Hannah just about mugged him with hugs, and even Megan Jones was ecstatic for the group. Justin and Ernie slapped hands with the boy and they all went and took up spots in the corner to watch their housemates party like it was going out of style.

The party went on through most of the afternoon and the house elves brought dinner into the common room since most of the students were likely to drunk to make it to dinner, while others didn't want to ruin the party atmosphere. Harry however went down a little early claiming exhaustion and a need to get up early the next morning.

Darrel who was one of the Hufflepuff beaters agreed and soon followed the advise of the first year chaser and made it to bed himself.

The following morning three sleepy faces awaited him at 6:00AM as he was preparing to make it out towards the door. It was surprising to see Hannah, Darrel, and Susan awake at this hour, especially on a Sunday. Sunday was the one day a week Neville didn't even join the boy as to him it was the day off where they would relax and do basically nothing except maybe catch up on homework. Harry was used to working out a lone on Sunday, but it appeared that was going to change, "You lot look dead. You might want to take a pick me up potion if you are going to follow me outside."

Darrel being the older boy, and clearly more proud grinned, "I don't need a pick me up to keep up with you Potter!"

Harry shrugged, "If you guys start to fall behind, or can't go on, meet me at the Black Lake, that is where part two starts."

The others all held determined looks however and followed Harry outside the common room where the barrels shifted aside for them to exit. Harry broke into a slow jog, slower than usual to allow his housemates to keep up with him. When they hit the grounds the fresh air seemed to wake the group, and they were all able to speed up a bit. Harry was surprised the group made it a mile, but shortly after Susan and Hannah stopped and dropped to the ground. Both boys stopped to see if they were okay, but both just waved them ahead, and the boys shrugged and continued on. After another ten minutes Harry could tell Darrel was really struggling to keep paste. It was a Sunday so Harry decided he would have mercy on the boy who was probably a little hung over, and sore from yesterday and went down to the black lake. When they arrived Darrel dropped into the sand staring off into the sky heaving for breath. Harry however just went to his knees as the girls approached. Harry heard Susan ask, "What next?"

But Harry was trying to find his focus, and even his breathing. After he accomplished that he opened his eyes to see Hannah and Susan in a matching position as him, while Darrel was just beginning so sit up, clearly exhausted. Harry spoke first, "You guys did good for your first day. Darrel, that was some amazing strength to make it through the whole run. I was very surprised, and inspired. I could tell you wanted to stop more than anything, and its admirable that you held on. Hannah, Susan, you guys don't have quidditch to keep you guys in shape. The fact that you all made it over a mile is actually rather impressive. I would suggest you guys start with an every other, to every third day coming out with me, and slowly work your way up. You will want your core to rebuild and over time you will be able to do it everyday like I do."

Everyone nodded at that, while Darrel seemed determined to help his player on the dueling team in any way he could. Susan and Hannah shared the determination, but from what Harry could tell were different reasons. Harry then spoke, "Since you are all familiar with Occulmency these drills Professor Snape taught me should be a little easier on you. Close your eyes and find your center. Drop your shields and allow your magic to flow to your hands as if you are preparing to cast a spell."

Harry felt the sand shake as he concentrated on the sound of his own voice, "Now push your magic out. Don't think about a spell or wand movement, just think about how peaceful your mind is. Or do like I do and focus on the water that is coming onto the shore. Project your magic around you, and feel it become one with your mind, area, and body."

The heir to the Potter family could feel the magic around him. He was sure most of it was coming off Darrel, but he could also feel a more feminine touch to magic, like when his mom was with him. He knew that was probably Susan's as he could almost feel her touch in the magic. Hannah's was the quietest, but it was also the most consistent. As if she were softly singing at the same tone constantly, without raising her voice, or even saying words, but simply humming a fine tune. He could distinctly tell there were three magical presences, and after a few minutes he was sure he could distinguish each one.

Opening his eyes the green eyed boy looked at his three friends who all appeared to be on other worlds. Harry then jumped to his feet with cat like reflexes speaking softly, "Open your eyes and draw your wands. Darrel if you would talk your sister through summoning the basic protego charm, I will do the same for Susan."

Darrel nodded doing his best to tell his sister the theory and wand movement behind the shield charm while Harry started with Susan, "Okay Susan. Lets try something different. Watch me produce my shield."

Harry did the basic incantation and a shield that was different from normal appeared in front of him, this shield did appear more solid, but it was much smaller than usual. Susan noticed and asked, "Why is your shield different? Yours is normally blue and from head to toe. This one only covers should to shoulder and waste to neck, and also red."

Harry explained, "The wand motion I did was a little more precise, while if I do the full motion its a head to toe shield, but first I want you to build the basic shield first. Do the wand motion first with this."

Harry transfigured a small rock onto the ground into a stick and handed it to the red head, softly taking her wand from her for a few moments. After a few tries she had the circular motion down, and then he had her add the words in. He could feel pulls in her magic, and briefly wondered if one day she may have an affinity in wandless magic. He handed the red head back her wand, and told her, "Now perform the shield charm."

The first time merely a whisp of silver came from her wand, but after three tries she created something that looked slightly more solid. Harry applauded the girl with a smile, and this time said, "Now I am going to fire a stinging hex at you, and I want you to block it."

Susan nodded with determination, and when Harry flicked his wrist a red spark flew towards Susan, and she brought up her shield just in time to catch the hex, however it did instantly make the shield collapse. Susan clapped up and down excitedly and embraced her friend tightly.

Looking over to the other two, Darrel had adopted Harry's teaching method and now had Hannah throwing curses at him, while he was preparing her to deflect a returning curse. Harry turned his attention back to the lovely Ms. Bones saying, "Okay, now that was a pretty weak stinging hex, I am going to throw a bit stronger tickling charm at you, and I want you to dodge the first, and block the second okay?"

Susan grimaced, but shook her head in agreement. When the first spell came at her she basically dove out of the way, while she had little time to block the next charm, and was soon was laughing out loud. Quickly Harry removed the charm, and told her to try again. It took them several turns, while Harry eventually had to show her, that a dodge didn't have to be so drastic, but a mere shift of the body. He had her throw five charms and hexes at him, trying to hit him, but after being unable to, Harry felt she had a better understanding of it. She then got hit by the first charm a few times, but after the fourth try she managed to dodge and shield perfectly, and even managed to dodge a third surprise charm, and fire back while Harry called out, "Fantastic Susan!"

Harry then called out to Darrel, "Lets switch, and see if either of us missed anything."

Darrel nodded, clearly hoping to try something different soon, which Harry understood and was willing to oblige. Hannah was now in front of him as he asked her to trade spells with him for a moment. Her shield was little weaker than Susan's, but like her magical aura it was more consistent, which made the accuracy a little better with each charm and hex they traded. After her shield collapsed Harry called time, and told the girls to trade spells, while Darrel and him did a drill, "Now I switch it up every practice. Since the girls did shields we will to. Next time we can teach each other spells and practice real dueling. But right now I just want you to throw up your best shields and hold me off for as long as possible. Professor Dumbledore taught me that the best way to strengthen your shield is a lot like strengthening your muscles, just keep casting and keep casting, and keep stretching it a bit further, and eventually it will be a little easier...I will attack first."

Darrel nodded taking his place across from him. Harry then started spitting stunners, and blasters at the boy at rapid speeds. Lucky for Darrel he had already placed the shield up, and when Harry called out to change shields after thirty seconds to a more solid object, the boy barely had time to do so as now clumps of sand and rock were ricocheting off the young mans shield. After another solid thirty seconds Darrel was weakening and Harry called to switch back to the regular protego charm and they finished at about 1:15 seconds.

Harry was pretty impressed, but was also unable to compare the fifth years strengths and weaknesses as he had never worked with someone only a little older than himself. Harry then took his turn, and Darrel began smashing his shields with blasters, and such. They switched shields every thirty seconds, but after nearly two and a half minutes Darrel realized he may never have beaten Harry in that duel the other day had he not thrown that shield breaker. And since that would kind of defeat the purpose of this exercise he was nearly unable to break the shield. At three minutes Harry called time.

He was clearly tired, but was also clearly ready to take more, "This is the goal. We make it to three minutes...both of us. Then from there at two minutes we add a second caster, and at four minutes all three people will be casting at the shielder. Dumbledore said the true goal is to last five minutes. At that point you change it up until you basically have all three casting at you for five minutes. Even in Dumbledores prime he said he could only do that for a few years, but that is our goal."

Darrel nodded patting Harry on the back, "This is a good work out. By the end of the year I think I may be able to beat Tonks if we keep going like this all the time. She is thinking about being an auror. Maybe after a few months we should invite her out here. Tell her we are just training our dueling prospects, and stuff."

Harry thinking that was actually a pretty good idea, agreed and wrapped up the work out, "That is all were going to do for today. I say if you guys are up to it meet back out here Tuesday, if not then Wednesday. We will definitely take off Friday and Saturday for the dueling tournament, but other than that we can resume a pretty normal schedule after this week. I am sure Neville will be glad to have someone like Darrel to match up against, and someone like Hannah and Susan to give him a chance at winning."

This gave the group some laughter as they all trudged back towards the castle. The girls were sweating, but were casting freshening up charms, while the boys were simply drenched and happy about it.

Being a Sunday morning the castle was still mostly a sleep at 8:00Am. So the group went to shower, and agreed they would eat breakfast in the Great Hall together.

It took only about thirty minutes for Harry to be waiting down in the common room with Darrel Abbot, while the girls were still getting ready the two talked, "I really admire what your trying to do Harry. In your shoes I am not sure I could do the same."

Before Harry commented back he flicked his wand outwards shooting a spell softly around them telling Darrel, "Its a privacy ward. This just leaves us free to talk."

Darrel nodded while adding, "See its stuff like that. Its cool that you can do such advanced magic at your age, but I can't even imagine how much work it took to accomplish such magic with an underdeveloped core. I learned wards when I was in fourth year at home. I know they teach wards in Hogwarts if you take Runes, but I was considered accomplished as a fourth year to do it, because they don't teach it until sixth year."

Harry sighed. He knew telling his friend and student mentor the truth would probably be a lot easier then the lies he usually told everyone else, "Can I be truthful with you Darrel? Meaning, can I trust that you won't say anything to anyone else about what I say?"

Darrel grinned, "I promise anything you tell me behind a privacy ward I won't tell anyone else. Is this another state secret?"

Harry chuckled, but even Darrel could tell it was forced, "No. Its more of a personal secret. I'll start by asking is there anything you wouldn't do for your sister?"

Recognizing the severity of the question Darrel straightened up, "I would die for my sister. Unquestionably."

Harry smiled lightly, "A true Hufflepuff's conviction. Standing in my shoes I think you would do the same. Now imagine this. You know your going to die for your sister, but you have years before its going to happen. Now if your lucky you'll save her life, and maybe even the rest of your family to. If you have a miracle and maybe the God that my mother grew up worshiping is real, then maybe you might survive to. If your unlucky though, your going to die...no matter what. If your really unlucky you'll die, and so will everyone you love. But now you have a golden opportunity, a sort of time machine to go back and fix it all. To train and strive to change the course of history. No matter what it took, would you take it?"

Darrel's heart sunk listening to the young man. He recognized what Harry was saying. If he was lucky maybe the Dark Lord would rise in twenty years from now, and he would be in his prime and ready to tackle the monster with everything he had. Even then it would take some luck to walk out alive, and even more so to see his whole family walk away. But by chance maybe he only had a few years, and he was unlucky, everyone he knew would perish. The young mans heart broke at his young friends situation, "I would do whatever it took. I would sacrifice it all to see my family safe."

Harry nodded, "I would to. If my family would let me, I would. My mum and dad though want me to live a normal life though. So I play quidditch. I duel for hobby sometimes. I study inventive magic, and wards, for fun. I make friends, I try to live my life as much as I can. But above all else I train. Because I want Rosalie, and Jack, and the Potter family to survive. I want us all to move on, but above all else I want those two to live a happy and long life. That would mean the world to me. And I am willing to give up my own world to see there's be a happier place."

Darrel sighed placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "No matter what anyone says Harry, you are a Hufflepuff, through and through. More so than anyone else in this house. I've never had such inspiring or such loyal words coming from anyone. I will do whatever it may take me to do, to ensure you are able to give that world to your siblings, and have that miracle we were just talking about happen. Because then with some luck we will both be alive to see our families grow. That is something worth fighting for Harry. Don't ever lose your conviction, because that's a beautiful ambition. If I hadn't heard you say it, I would've never believed it came out of an eleven year olds mouth either."

This made both boys chuckle, while Harry thanked the oldest Abbot scion. Around this time Harry noticed the girls come down the stairs and were clearly ready for breakfast. It was nearly nine AM, and the boys had been talking for nearly a half hour, and all were clearly hungry as Harry took down the ward and wiped a tear out of his eye. If either girl noticed they didn't say anything.

Breakfast came and went, while Harry even was given a chance to hug him mum, in privacy mind you, and search out his best friend.

It took a little while to find Neville, but when he did, he was a little scared, "Neville, are you alright?"

Neville was staring down the third floor corridor in confusion and clear fear, "Something isn't right."

Harry stepped beside his friend putting a hand on his shoulder, "What isn't right? Why are you looking down this corridor Neville, did you see something? Quirrel?"

Neville shook his head, "I don't know. I was heading back to Gryffindor tower, when I felt this presence. It was so powerful I just stopped and stared. I didn't see or hear anything, I just felt it. Harry something really powerful is lurking around the castle. I can feel it, and I think its effecting all of us in different ways."

Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit, "I haven't felt anything, but I'll definitely keep my wits up. Maybe I have just been so distracted I've missed it."

Neville merely stared for a moment longer then walked away, "So you've had a busy few days. Are you okay?"

Silently relieved his friend still cared he nodded, "Yeah. I wish we had been fighting together, and playing quidditch together, but other than that, you know I am not to bad."

Neville winced, "I am sorry you had to go through all that. I should've followed after you when you tossed Ron, but I was surprised by your anger I was just shell shocked."

"You didn't miss much. Almost getting killed by three different dark creatures isn't what I would call a fun Thursday night!" Harry joked.

Neville sighed, "But had we faced it together it would've almost been easy. I watched the memory in Dumbledore's office. He told me what happened between the Abbots and Bones, and I think its brilliant. I even talked to mum about it last night, and she really respects Madame Bones, so I think that was a good move. Dumbledore wasn't sure if we were on speaking terms, but wanted me to know what was going on. I was thankful and didn't complain, but I realized that you could've died and it would've been my and Ron Weasley's arrogance that had gotten you killed."

Harry was slightly shocked and stopped for a moment, "How do you figure that?"

Neville turned to face Harry, but looked around first, then responded, "That troll couldn't have withstood both of our onslaught. After four spells or just maybe our first two that thing would've gone down. From there the Acromantula wouldn't have stood a chance against five of us. Even if we didn't know the anti spider charm. Which I still don't know how that monster survived the first strike. Then that Dementor would've easily fallen under our combined patronus. Separate its not that strong, but together we could easily have repelled a single dementor. All three against you though, while your having to defend the three girls as well, that was to much to ask anyone. You were lucky, and I am really really thankful for it. I don't know if I could've lived with myself."

Harry brought his best friend in a tight hug, "Were brothers Neville. Were going to get mad at each other every once and a while. That's just what family does. Next time will face the danger together, and it won't stand a chance. This was more like a freak accident than anything."

Neville nodded, "Your right. I just wish someone was going to be there to watch your back with some power in Hufflepuff."

Harry seeing the opportunity pounced on it, "Actually Darrel, Susan, and Hannah all wanted to start training with us. I gave them a little pre-run today and think they have some pretty good potential. They are going to start just 2-3 times a week maybe less starting out, but they wanted to get on the train. Are you okay with that?"

Neville shrugged, "Abbot's the dueling captain, he could probably teach us a few things, while we could return the favor. The girls I am not so sure about."

Harry added, "They are going to be with me a lot though, and if your not around I need someone to watch my back."

Seeing his point Neville nodded, "I think I need to convince one my housemates to join up sometime soon. I'll need someone to do the same for me eventually."

Willing to compromise Harry encouraged that, "Find someone and bring them in. We can do that pretty much whenever, that way you won't be surrounded by badgers to!"

Neville smiled and clapped his brother in all but blood on the back, "Sounds good man. I got some studying to do with Katie Bell, so I will catch up with you at dinner alright?"

Harry grinned, glad to be back on his best friends good side, "Rodger that! I'll see you tonight!"

**(A/N) That ends this chapter. The dueling tournament will take up most of the next chapter, and mirror of erised, will lead us right up to the Christmas holiday. I hope everyone is okay with Darrel being the kind of mentor in Harry's life. I wanted Tonks, but her only being there for one year kind of ruined that. I plan to bring her in after the holidays and have them all train together. The group isn't going to grow and be massive, but there will be a pretty good number (Under 10) training with them at some point. Hannah and Susan won't be entering any kind of relationship with Harry until the end of second year, but there will be glimpses and stuff until then. On another side note the quittditch players mentioned in the match were all pulled off the Wiki so they are all real characters, the only OC I have created are the Potter siblings, and Darrel Abbot. Cheers!**


End file.
